


The King and The Peasant

by S_huang



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_huang/pseuds/S_huang
Summary: Kang Daniel, the city man with his wealth and his play boy life style meets the country side man who is just a sincere man with his honesty, Ha Sungwoon.Serendipity brings them to the road that they never know to know each other. Or to hurt each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, please endure my bad English... ^___^)
> 
> Kudos are nice  
> Comment are more than welcome~ (I always read them) 
> 
> For my works update, please follow my twitter: @putrihuang
> 
> Thank you

Countryside is hot!

 

Yes, hot and humid!

 

It's 2.30 P.M and all in here is only field with only one straight street. The cicadas are singing their song makes this afternoon hotter than usual.

 

Kang Daniel walks more further to this road lead to. He doesn't even know where this road leads to but it's better than just sits around.

 

This area has nice scenery.

 

The field is full with green vegetables, the left side the river flows its blue water and reflects the sun rays. The other side, the line of mountain can be seen. This area scenery is nice and beautiful. No wonder his mother wants to build villa in this area.

 

It's a good place for his mother and Daniel already made up his mind to buy some land in this area and builds his mother the villa of her dream. She wants to spend her live in peaceful area like this and as his child, he wants to make her dream comes true.

 

He already asked his subordinates to do the job, buy the land that is good for the villa, but it's been 3 months and Daniel can't wait any longer. Sometimes, he just can't trust his own subordinates, it's an easy job but they failed to do it.

 

From far, Daniel can see a small hut and he decides to rest for a while as he throws his suit to the bench. This hell is thanks to his secretary, Ong Seongwoo, who drive him here and now he is just forgot that he left Daniel behind.

 

The plan is Daniel will stay in this area for two weeks, for holiday from his daily life in the big city and to survey the area. Seongwoo drove him to this area and dropped him to the hotel but he just dropped Daniel in the middle of nowhere.

 

It start with Daniel wants to have a rest and stretches his body before they continue the journey. He wants to enjoy the scenery and walks for a while but when he wants to continue the journey, Seongwoo and the car are nowhere to found.

 

Sorrows come in battalions. Daniel doesn't bring his Iphone with him and his bags are still in the car with Seongwoo. He is wearing his full suit in this hot summer day in the middle of nowhere and has no where to go.

 

This is really frustrating for Daniel as he loosens up his tie and leans on the wall. He sighs and it's been a while since he is in countryside like this as he looks at the river. Daniel is not made for this peaceful life like this. It's too peaceful.

 

The voice from far. Some people make commotion about the land and money with someone as Daniel looks at the source. Three people with black suit are trying to persuade one boy to tell his grandfather about the land.

 

The boy refuses and tells them to just go away. The suit guys persist but the boy manages to get away and he walks to the hut. The suit guys swear and go away with their anger.

 

The boy looks at Daniel as he bows and tries to smile as he wipes his sweat. Daniel just nods a little as he observes the boy.

 

He is not too tall and he must be younger than him with that unstylish straw-hat, checked pattern old T-shirt, and loose long pants. A typical countryside boy.

 

Daniel needs help and it seems this boy is the only one who can help him for now.

 

"Excuse me." Daniel greets him as he approaches him.

 

"Yes?" The boy takes his hat off and looks at him. He is smaller than Daniel thought.

 

Unexpectedly, he has nice white skin with dark hair, round eyes and nice red lips, it makes Daniel stunts for a while. It's not that he never someone beautiful but he never expects that this beauty come from a countryside boy, a peasant.

 

"Can I help you?" He smiles. Daniel awakens from his own daydream as he tries to be as polite as possible.

 

"Do you know where is The Green House Hotel?" Daniel asks as he smiles.

 

"Green House Hotel?" He looks troubled and looks at the road that Daniel comes from. "I'm not sure but you need to go to the main road, so you need to walk that way, on the second intersection, and turn right. You'll find the police station. They will help you."

 

Daniel tries to see the distance, he can't even see the intersection that he just mention as he frowns. He walks the wrong way.

 

"How long is the road?"

 

"It's about 45 minutes walking."

 

Daniel looks at his watch. It's almost 4. He still can make it before it gets to dark.

 

"Do you have mobile phone?" Daniel asks, as he doesn't really have high hope on this one.

 

"I'm sorry but I don't have it."

 

"OK, thank you for your helping." Daniel smiles and bows his body. The boy bows back to Daniel as he waves his hand.

 

"Be careful." He says to Daniel.

 

This is disaster. The area with nothing but field of grass and the police station is closed and it's rural area. It's in the middle of nowhere and Daniel wants to curse Seongwoo for this bad luck he had today.

 

The only choice is Daniel goes back to the road where he just met the boy or walks the main road that he doesn't know where it will lead.

 

It's tough decision as the sun is already set and it's getting dark. The main road has street lamps in every 200 meters but he doesn't know this area.

 

Daniel angrily throws his suit to the ground.

 

"He--- hello." Someone greets him as Daniel turns his body and the boy is standing there with his awkward smile. It seems that he comes in the wrong time but it's the right time for Daniel.

 

"Yes?" Daniel tries to smiles.

 

"I saw you from the field and I thought that you might need help." He explains. Yes, Daniel needs help.

 

"Yes, where is the nearest bus stop?" Daniel tries to calm himself but he guesses it's not working because the boy seems to back a little.

 

"Bus... Stop... is over there but I guess you just missed the last bus." He tries to smile and point the old pole not far from the police station.

 

Daniel sighs angrily but he tries to calm himself as he grinds his teeth slowly.

 

"Do you know where is the village or city in this area?" Daniel asks again.

 

"You can walk to that road." He points to the dark road that leads to nowhere can be seen. Daniel gives up, the road is still way to far for walking. No bus or cars cross this area.

 

"Do... Do you want to come to our house?" The boys asks to Daniel.

 

The house is an hour walking from the main road. Daniel learns that his name is Ha Sungwoon and he is older than him by 2 years.

 

"So, your friend forgot about you?" Sungwoon smiles and tries to hold his laughter.

 

"Yes, apparently he went home and leave me here. Alone." Daniel says as they walk through the field with Sungwoon holds the flashlight. The sun is completely set and the road doesn't have any light. The streetlights are in every 500 meters.

 

The weather becomes more light and colder. The breeze starts to blow and the sound of the water in the river can be heard clearly. In the dark area, some of the firefly show its light and fly around. It's fascinating.

 

No wonder his mother wants to live here. It's really a nice place to retire.

 

"I'll let my grand father know that you'll stay at our home." Sungwoon says.

 

"It's OK, I'll just lend the phone and I can call my subordinate to pick me up." Daniel doesn't want to bother him and his family.

 

"Then suit yourself, Mister Kang Daniel." Sungwoon smiles.

 

"Please, just call me Daniel." Daniel tries to make this comfortable but Sungwoon just smiles. "This afternoon, the guys in suit."

 

"Did you see it?" Sungwoon smiles awkwardly as he bows his head. The silence kills the mood.

 

"Sorry, I shouldn't ask about it." Daniel apologizes.

 

"No, No, I just don't really know how to explain it." Sungwoon waves his hands and smiles. "They force us to sell the land."

 

"What?" Daniel couldn't believe his ears.

 

"They want to build something on the land but my grandfather doesn't want to sell it and they really persistence. Hahaha..." Sungwoon tries to make it not that awkward but it is.

 

The house is near the field and has a little forest near it. The road is still long straight to the mountain. It's an old two level house but it well maintained. For a reason, Daniel feels a little Japanese house vibe to the house.

 

"Welcome to my home." Sungwoon welcomes him as Daniel walks to the front door. They have a nice little garden in front of the main door. Sungwoon leads the way as they walk into the main door and welcome him warmly.

 

"Please take care of me." Daniel bows his body again and Sungwoon bows back to him. The sounds of taps on the wooden floor from inside and the main door are opened before their eyes. 

 

"GO AWAY YOU SCUMBAG!!!" Someone is screaming and pouring a bucket of water to the main door.

 

**_SPLASH!_ **

 

It wets the person who are standing outside the main door, and the person that standing there is has to be Daniel and Sungwoon. 

 


	2. Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This peasant life is not for Kang Daniel at all but Sungwoon is helping him to adjust with this life until he can go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta. Pardon my bad English~
> 
> For more update, please follow my Twitter : @putrihuang

It's humiliation for Kang Daniel.

 

First, Sungwoon's grandfather poured a bucket of water.

 

Second, his company didn't believe him and cut off the call.

 

Third, he slept on the floor with futon.

 

And today, at 4 A.M in the morning, he needs to work at lawn with Sungwoon and his grandfather. The sun hasn't even rise and he needs to bring heavy stuff to the lawn.

 

The most frustrating for Daniel is this clothes!

 

Camphor smells white T-shirt, the worn-out straw hat, holed gloves, and this embarrassing stupid flowered pattern black oversized pants.

 

Let's hope no one will see him like this or this will humiliate him for the rest of his life. The great CEO of Kang Company wears peasant's outfit and works in the lawn.

 

"You better work to pay the staying fee!" Sungwoon's grandfather shouts and makes Daniel revoke the grass from the field.

 

And Daniel can't say no to him as he just pulls all the grass in the lawn. It's quite easy to do but the lawn is big as look his surrounding. Sungwoon is hoeing the soil not far away from him and his grandfather is riding a tractor to plowing the lawn.

 

The air is still cold and nice. The sun is slowly showing his face as the ray starts to blind the eyes and Daniel's task almost done as he wipes his sweats.

 

Now it's hot as hell. The sun already up and the cicadas already sing their song again. The Ming Ming Song.

 

"How is it?" Sungwoon asks with his smile as he stands near where Daniel squads.

 

"I already pulled out everything." Daniel shows the bucket full of grass.

 

"Ah!" Sungwoon shocks as he squads down beside Daniel. He doesn't look happy at all. "You can't pull this." Sungwoon separates the grass and the grass with the orange roots.

 

"What's wrong?" Daniel can't help but to ask, it's not good if what he works is not excellent. It's just pulling grass from the ground. It supposes to be an easy job.

 

Sungwoon just smiles and shows the grass with orange root to Daniel.

 

"You can't pull this grass, it's a carrot not a grass." Sungwoon tilts his head. "The grass is an enemy for the plant, it looks like this." Sungwoon shows Daniel the grass that still intact to the ground near the cabbage.

 

"OK." Daniel now knows what he needs to do but he already pulled out almost every carrot in his area. "But..."

 

"It's OK. It's my fault that I didn't teach you about the grass first." Sungwoon smiles and gets up to do his job again.

 

"Woon-a." His grandfather calls him.

 

"Yes, grandpa." Sungwoon quickly goes to him and leaves Daniel alone.

 

It's not good. Daniel thinks. He made a mistake.

 

His job in the city requires good decision to prevent the mistake and failure. The company is as big as now is because his excellent choice to take the risk and chances. Stupid single mistake can lead to big failure and he can't tolerate any mistake from his subordinates or even from himself. This easy job supposes to make their job easier but he just made a big mistake. He should ask which grass he needs to revoke but he underestimates the job. Now he is on fire to get rid of every useless grass in the area without any mistake.

 

"Have you done yet?" Sungwoon stands near Daniel again. Daniel looks at Sungwoon with his all sweat all over this face and body.

 

"I still need to revoke that area." Daniel points the block next to this.

 

"Actually..." Sungwoon looks at his side and smiles awkwardly. "You've done enough for today and tomorrow."

 

"What?" Daniel stands as he wipes his sweat with his T-shirt.

 

"You've already done your tomorrow part." Sungwoon bites his lower lips and tries to smile to Daniel. Daniel looks blank then he pinches Sungwoon's cheeks.

 

"Why don't you stop me?" Daniel smiles but it really make him mad.

 

"So... Sowrry." Sungwoon grabs Daniel's hands on his cheeks. Daniel sighs and pats his butt from dirt. It better to finishes the work early like this.

 

"It's OK then what should I do now?" Daniel now feels so hot and it's sweaty.

 

"We go back to our home and have our lunch, it's almost 12 and grandpa already cooked for us." Sungwoon explains and they walk back to the house.

 

A car is coming from far away as Daniel can hear the sound and looks at them. It's them again. The black suit guy and now is with one old man that really looks rich.

 

"Daniel, you can go ahead." Sungwoon lets Daniel walks first and Daniel knows that he needs to talk to them again.

 

"OK." Daniel bows his head and walks ahead while Sungwoon walks and talks to them. They seem to force their way to talk to Sungwoon and the old man doesn't want to listen to him.

 

The conversation seems in heat and they keep pressing Sungwoon. The old man facial is getting worse and his voice is louder than before.

 

"YOU STUPID WHORE!" The old man curse and grabs Sungwoon hand. It looks bad as Daniel runs to them.

 

_**SLAP!** _

 

It landed so hard on Sungwoon's face as he falls on the ground.

 

"You better sign that!" The old man shouts and throws a file of papers to Sungwoon. "I really hate to work with peasant like this, they uneducated!" He shouts and gets back to his car. The black suit guy opens the door for him.

 

"HEY!" Daniel shouts as he runs to them but they already go with their car.

 

"Daniel!" Sungwoon calls him and makes him stop to chase the car. Daniel walks back to Sungwoon and offers his hand to him. Sungwoon smiles to him and reaches his hand as he stands.

 

"Are you OK?" Daniel asks and waits for Sungwoon to clean himself from the dust.

 

"I'm OK." Sungwoon look at Daniel and smiles.

 

"It's unnecessary." Daniel looks at Sungwoon's cheek. It's red and it looks hurt. Daniel can see that Sungwoon is trying his hard to hold his tears.

 

"Don't tell grandfather, OK?" Sungwoon pleads his beg to Daniel.

 

"What?" Daniel can't understand him.

 

"Please." Sungwoon smiles and puts his index finger to his lip. It's a secret.

 

"Whatever." Daniel looks away as he walks back to the house again. This is stupid.

 

"Thank you, Daniel." Sungwoon follows him and grabs the file with him.

 

"What is this?" Daniel says as he looks at the table. It's unknown food on the table.

 

"It's stirred vegetables and soy bean soup." Sungwoon says and gives Daniel a bowl full of rice.

 

"No meat?" Daniel asks as he looks disguise to the food.

 

"Here! Fried chicken!" Sungwoon's grandfather comes and puts a plate full of fried chicken to the table. Daniel's face looks bright again.

 

"Grandpa, the chicken supposes to be our dinner menu." Sungwoon looks at his grandfather and confused.

 

"It's special occasion, we have a guest." His grandfather sits and smiles to Sungwoon. Sungwoon smiles back and give him a bowl of rice. "Ok! Let's eat!"

 

"We will greatly partake this." Three of them say as they starts to eat.

 

It was a good lunch. Well, what can Daniel expect from a home cooking and it's his first time to eat at someone's home.

 

They don't have to work in the noon. The sun is too strong in the summer and that's why they work as early as possible so this noon is a free time. Sungwoon's grandfather is sleeping in his room next to the living room. Daniel is in the living room, enjoying the garden that facing the living room.

 

This room is really cozy, wooden floor and it has hallway all over the garden and connects the rooms. It's really like a Japanese house. Even they have the wind chimney but too bad no wind today. Daniel sits on the hallway facing the garden. It's a simple garden with only a big tree.

 

"Want some watermelon?" Sungwoon asks Daniel as he brings a plate with two slices watermelon and sits beside him.

 

"Sure." Daniel smiles and gets one watermelon from the plate. It's his first time to eat watermelon like this. At his home, usually they already cut this into small bite size.

 

Daniel looks at Sungwoon who just bites the watermelon right away and Daniel copies him. Sungwoon looks at him smiling but it somewhat he wants to say something.

 

"Do I have something on my face?" Sungwoon asks.

 

"It's my first time to eat watermelon like this." Daniel says and looks at the tree again.

 

"Ah. They don't cut like this?" Sungwoon asks.

 

"Usually, my maid will cut it into bite size." Daniel explains and smiles as they enjoy their time together. It's a leisure time.

 

How many years that this day even exist in Daniel's life?

 

One document to another document. One proposal to other proposal. Meeting after meeting. One day twenty-four hour is not enough for him to finishes the job. Lunchtime can only last half hour or less after lunch is another meeting with his client. Leisure time like this is totally out of his schedule unless he wants it and he never wants it.

 

Relaxing time is only for people with no jobs and without ambition in his life. No time to waste. Time is money.

 

"So, usually you rest like this?" Daniel asks as he finishes his watermelon. Sungwoon also finishes his too.

 

"Yes."

 

"Oh." Daniel doesn't really know what to do and it's their culture. He needs to respect that. More over, the phone is can't be used because they only have the line in some kind of order and their line is ready to use at 5 P.M. What best Daniel can do is just wait. He should ask help from that black suit guy and the old man earlier.

 

"Daniel, do you have time?" Sungwoon asks with his smiles.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

 

It's a natural build pond that hides inside the forest beside Sungwoon's house. The water is blue and clear. The tree surround it and only enough light can go through this pond.

 

"Is it a natural water source?" Daniel asks and finds it magnifying.

 

"Well, I'm not sure." Sungwoon smiles as he puts his bag near the big stone near the pond. "It's my hidden place to relaxing." Sungwoon explains.

 

Daniel wants to jump to the water. It looks refreshing and nice.

 

"So, can---" Daniel stops his words as he looks at Sungwoon. He is striping his clothes. Sungwoon looks awkwardly and shy at Daniel.

 

"You can join in." Sungwoon smiles and tries to hide his lower part with his hand. Not only his face but also his body is white. Daniel looks away and tries to straight his mind.

 

Sungwoon jumps to the pond and comes out to the surface. He looks so happy and somewhat beautiful. Daniel just watches him from the side as he smiles. No wonder that old man and that black suit guy want this place. It's beautiful.

 

Sungwoon swims to Daniel's side and looks at him. "You don't want to dive in?"

 

Daniel looks at him as he squads and smiles. "Should I?"

 

Leisure time and swims in the natural pond. It sounds so high but they don't really need money to enjoy this. In the city, they need money to enjoy this, membership to a gymnastic pool area and a cup of coffee to fill the leisure time.

 

"Yes! It's fun." Sungwoon splashes the water to Daniel as a joke. Daniel chuckles and grabs Sungwoon's hand. He wants to pull him out of the water. "Yah! Daniel! No!"

 

"It's too late!" Daniel smiles but his foot slips the wet ground and he falls to the water. He hits the water and hugs Sungwoon in his arms.

 

"Hahaha! Sorry." Daniel says as he looks at Sungwoon in his arms. Sungwoon grabs Daniel's cheeks and squish it until his lips are pouting like a fish.

 

"Don't you dare to joke like that with me!" Sungwoon warns Daniel cutely as he smiles. Both of them laugh for a while.

 

But it's getting awkward. They look at each other in the eyes and just realise that it's too close. Daniel grabs Sungwoon's hands on his cheeks and really looks him in the eyes. Sungwoon looks aways and tries to get away but Daniel holds him. He is beautiful, Daniel thinks. His dark hair, his round eyes, his white fair skin, his red cheeks, his red pump lips and not to mention he is cute when he looks shy like this. Is he always this cute?

 

Daniel slowly kisses Sungwoon's lips. 


	3. Cherish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can a person is as cute as Sungwoon? and it makes Daniel can't resist himself!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta~ please pardon my bad English~
> 
> Kudos are welcome.  
> Comment is always the best mood boaster for me! 
> 
> For updates, please follow my Twitter : @putrihuang

Seoul.

 

The big city.

 

Where all the excitement and joy of the South Korea are in this one place. Tall building, the big road, the mall, the shopping area, the city light at night is the main theme of this city.

 

It's where Kang Daniel crafts his name from national millionaire to his international billionaire. His father company is just a small trading business but Daniel sees the opportunity from his father company and makes it big like now, The Kang Enterprise.

 

From a small trading company to a global integrated business enterprise that develops and operates businesses in various industries from hospitality, transportation, electronic, and many more.

 

It's not like flipping his hands and suddenly his company gets big. It requires hard works, skills, and opportunity to do it and Daniel seizes all of it. That's why, an international magazine gives him a nickname "The Next Big Thing From Asia." With that big name, and of course his handsome face too, Kang Daniel is a talk in the city.

 

All the big company wants to have cooperation with his company. Not only in business area that they want him, of course, have they wanted him as their son in law.

 

From celebrity to the daughter of a big S company wants Kang Daniel and for Kang Daniel, it's just a game he loves to play. One night stand is not a big deal, all women in this world would just lying on his bed waiting for him to love her.

 

Rumor and gossip are always with Kang Daniel but it's not a problem. He has it all, status, money, company, his look, and of course his integrity.

 

But for now, he needs to pay the bill to stay in Sungwoon's grandfather house for more than 2 days.

 

"Hey, Dan! After move that, go to Sungwoon!" Sungwoon's grandfather shouts as Daniel puts two sacks of fertilizer next to the green house and wipes his sweat.

 

"OK!" Daniel shouts and looks around. He finds Sungwoon is walking to with a basket full of vegetables on his hands. It looks heavy as Daniel quickly runs to him and helps him to bring it.

 

"I'll help." Daniel says and grabs the other hand grip as they walk to the house.

 

"Th—Thank you." Sungwoon sounds so awkward as he doesn't look at him at all.

 

"Do you feel bothered with the kiss?" Daniel asks and it makes Sungwoon jolts in surprises.

 

"Ye... yes." Sungwoon's face is red.

 

"Is it your first kiss?" Daniel finds it funny to see Sungwoon's reaction. It's a new reaction, he is honest about it and Daniel somewhat love it. It makes him wants to tease him more.

 

Sungwoon nods but he can't lift his head again.

 

"Do you want to do it again?" Daniel bends his body and looks at Sungwoon closely. Sungwoon widens his eyes and looks surprises, it's exactly what Daniel wants to see. But what surprises him is Sungwoon touches his lips to him as he closes his eyes.

 

Sungwoon drops the basket and it hits Daniel's toes as he screams in pain.

 

"If grandpa sees this, he will kill you." Sungwoon smiles and runs to the house, leaving Daniel with the heavy basket full of vegetables on the road alone. Daniel chuckles and smiles as he's looking at Sungwoon from behind.

 

"I wish that I do more than just a kiss." Daniel says and grabs the basket as he walks to the house.

 

The village's main area is the market, a big building with a few small stores and it connected with the city hall. It's an hour away from Sungwoon's house with a scooter and both Sungwoona and Daniel are selling their harvested vegetables to the villagers.

 

Daniel just stands behind Sungwoon as he diligently prepare for the store. It's 7 A.M and people are already filling the market. Sungwoon places the box at the right of the table and the vegetables like carrots, radishes, cabbages, sweet potatoes and spring onions are all over the table.

 

"Sungwoon-a, you are here?" An old lady greets Sungwoon with her smiles.

 

"Ahjumma, long time no see." Sungwoon greets her back and walks to approaches him.

 

"How is your grandpa doing?" The old lady asks and grabs Sungwoon's hands. He smiles gently to her.

 

"He is doing just fine." Sungwoon answers and bends his body as the old lady caresses his hair. His smiles so cute, Daniel thinks.

 

The crowds are now gathering to Sungwoon's table as they want to greet him or buy some vegetables from him. He is like the center of the world. The old ladies love Sungwoon like he is their own son, the old man can always depends on him to help with the lawn, the young children treat him like their own older brother, and they all love him unconditionally. Like Sungwoon is their relative.

 

Not too long, the vegetables in the table have gone. Everything is sold out as Sungwoon clean the table and open the box that filled with money.

 

"I don't really well with money, can you help me to count this?" Sungwoon smiles to Daniel and gives him the box to Daniel. Daniel surprises as he gets the box and counts the money inside the box while Sungwoon is cleaning up the table. It's not that Daniel can't count the money but Sungwoon just gives all his money from today's selling to him. Just like this.

 

"It's 63,000 won." Daniel gives the money to Sungwoon. Sungwoon smiles and grabs the box and the basket, which now is empty.

 

"We can buy meat with this." Sungwoon says.

 

 

 

____________________________

 

 

 

The sounds of the meat sizzling in the grill makes Daniel feels hungrier than before. The pork belly slices are now ready to be eaten as Sungwoon places some of the cutting bite size to the empty. This dinner, Sungwoon and his grandfather decide to have a pork belly party under the tree in the garden.

 

Sungwoon grills the meat in the garden, Daniel and Sungwoon's grandfather is sitting on the living room's corridor facing the garden.

 

"Let's have a toast!" Sungwoon's grandfather shouts as he grabs the beer can to the air. Sungwoon and Sungwoon grab their cans and bump them together as they enjoy their time. The night air is nice to have this kind of barbecue party like this.

 

Sungwoon sits beside Daniel and place a plate full of meat in the middle where their sit. It's a nice little party with only three person. They are relaxing in the corridor and talking to each other. How incompetent Daniel is in the lawn, how Sungwoon is a nice grandson and how the world is already changes from Sungwoon's grandfather.

 

Both Sungwoon and Daniel just smile while listening to his story and the alcohol is now taking control of his grandfather.

 

"Grandpa?" Sungwoon tries to wake him as he just lies down on the floor. His grandfather doesn't wake up and Sungwoon needs to bring him to his room.

 

"I'll take him." Daniel says and grabs his grandfather's hand rounds to his shoulder. Sungwoon quickly opens his grandfather's room and prepares his bed. Daniel lays him down to his bed and Sungwoon covers him with blanket.

 

"Good night, grandpa." Sungwoon kisses his cheek and leaves him slowly.

 

They go back sit on the floor in the corridor, continue to enjoy the night but now it's only the two of them.

 

Now, Sungwoon feels awkward with Daniel as he drinks his beer. Daniel can see how he tries to look as relax as possible as he looks around and he doesn't want to meet his eyes.

 

"Hyung." Daniel tries to melt the tension between them. Sungwoon is avoiding him when it's just the two of them. Daniel moves closer to him and rests his head on the table.

 

"Uhm?" Sungwoon looks at Daniel and bows his head down. Daniel smiles and reaches Sungwoon's chin gently, lifts it up so he can see his eyes.

 

"Sungwoon-a." Daniel calls his name casually and Sungwoon's face is red in instant.

 

Gosh! He is so cute like this, if he keeps this cute look Daniel won't be able to hold himself.

 

Daniel licks his lower lip and swipes Sungwoon's pump lips. It's red like a cheery without any chemical. His skin is also white like a snow, ah! It reminds Daniel of Snow White.

 

"Your left cheek, is it alright?" Daniel shows his concern as he brushes Sungwoon's left check with his hand. Sungwoon nods a little and looks away.

 

"Uhmm... Please..." Sungwoon says haltingly. "Don't... tease me..."

 

Daniel smiles as he acts so cute. "I don't tease you." Daniel comes closer to Sungwoon and grabs Sungwoon's waist. His other hands tries to appreciate his beauty, caresses his forehead to his cheek. Slowly brushes Sungwoon's jaw line with his finger and lifts his chin up.

 

Sungwoon's eyes are little bit teary as he looks at Daniel and his mouth opens a little.

 

"Hyung, I'm not teasing you. I'm flirting with you." Daniel kisses him again but this time is deeper than the last time.

 

"Uhmmm..." Sungwoon moans as Daniel tries to dominate him, tangled his tongue inside his mouth and makes Sungwoon lost his breath. Sungwoon grabs Daniel's T-shirt tightly on his hands and Daniel knows that he is not used to this as Daniel slows his kissing pace and releases it.

 

Sungwoon feels weak and leans his head on Daniel's chest as he tries to catch his breath. Daniel brushes Sungwoon's hair, tries to calm him. It's not Kang Daniel's style to slowly build the mood and he even thinks about how his partner's feel but he can't help it, Daniel wants to cherish him.

 

"Hyung..." Daniel whispers gently. "Can I do more than this?" 

 


	4. You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's only Daniel and Sungwoon in Sungwoon's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta. 
> 
> Kudos are welcome.   
> Comments are great~ I always read them and they are my mood boaster~ 
> 
> For update please follow my Twitter : @putrihuang

  
It's a long night as a firefly flies into the living room as he lights up his bulp and rest on the wooden table. He just sits there as he dims its light and slowly lights it up again over and over again.

 

Maybe he is enjoying the night in the dark like Kang Daniel and Sungwoon do.

 

The living room is in the dark as Sungwoon turns off the light and tries to run away to his room upstairs. But Daniel quickly snatches his hand and pushes him into the wall as Daniel slams his hand the wall to make Sungwoon trapped in front of him.

 

Sungwoon looks away. It's cute, his face is red.

 

"Hyung..." Daniel whispers gently on Sungwoon's ear. "Don't run away."

 

Sungwoon's body is shivering as he bites his lower lip and peeks on Daniel. His hand is covering his lower part.

 

"Please..." Sungwoon pleads his beg as he looks to Daniel. His begging face, his teary eyes as it tries to hang on Sungwoon tips of eyes, how he bites his lower lip, and his gesture to cover his own body. Daniel wants to devour him right here and right now.

 

"... Don't hurt me..." Sungwoon says and his tears start to wet his cheeks.

 

Daniel gently presses his lips to Sungwoon's to calm him down.

 

A gently kiss can make someone feels calm and sooths all the chaos away.

 

"Does it painful to you?" Daniel asks as he releases his kiss. He looks at Sungwoon closely as he leans his forehead to Sungwoon's and wipes his tears away from his cheek.

 

Sungwoon shakes his head quickly as he bows his head but Daniel touches his chin and lifts his head up a little.

 

"Don't bow your head, look only me, Sungwoon hyung." Daniel smiles and grabs Sungwoon by his waist. Sungwoon's position is higher than Daniel as he looks at Daniel and puts his hands on Daniel's shoulder. Daniel can't help to smile at him. He can't hide his adorable face anymore even if he wants to bow down his head. "You are so cute, hyung."

 

It's word for Daniel to flirt with someone and it always works. Sungwoon frowns as he blushes his face red.

 

"Uhm... Ahmm..." Sungwoon wants to say something but he can't. He suddenly hugs Daniel's neck and buries his face between Daniel's neck and shoulder.

 

Daniel can't help but to chuckles a little and walks upstairs to Sungwoon's room. It's where they sleep together, Daniel is on the floor with futon and Sungwoon on the bed.

 

Daniel wants to put him on his bed but Sungwoon keeps on holding him by his neck.

 

"Hyung, let go of me." Daniel begs as he whispers to him. Sungwoon shakes his head, he keeps bury his head on Daniel. Daniel can't take it anymore if Sungwoon acts so cute like this. "Hyung, if you do this I can't hold myself anymore. I want to fuck you."

 

Sungwoon quickly shoves Daniel away, his face is still red, and Daniel smiles look at him as he puts Sungwoon down to his bed. Sungwoon quickly grabs and holds his pillow on his arms as he hides his face on it.

 

Daniel smiles and brushes his hair gently. It's his first time to treat someone this gentle. For some reason, Daniel really wants to spoils him with his love gently even if he wants to eat him right here right now.

 

"Don't... treat me like a girl." Sungwoon says slowly as he peeks at Daniel. Daniel sits on the floor and rests his chin on the bed beside where Sungwoon sits.

 

"Then tell me how you want me to treat you." Daniel smiles and Sungwoon backs to hide his face. He squishes his pillow tighter than before.

 

Daniel chuckles as he reaches Sungwoon's right hand and kisses the palm of Sungwoon's hand.

 

"It's dirty." Sungwoon looks at Daniel, but Daniel doesn't listen to him. From kissing it to licks it and nibbles it little by little to Sungwoon's fingers. Daniel licks his index finger and puts it inside his mouth, sucking it slowly. "Dan... uhmm..." Sungwoon gasps a little.

 

Daniel stops as he looks at Sungwoon and smile. He gets up and turns his back from Sungwoon. Right now, Daniel can't hold himself anymore. He wants Sungwoon but he doesn't want to hurt him. "Sorry, hyung. I'll go to the toilet."

 

"Daniel!" Sungwoon shouts his name and grabs his T-shirt. Daniel looks back. "Let's... let's do it together."

 

Sungwoon rounds his hands on Daniel's shoulder as he grasps a little when his cock touches Daniel's cock. Sungwoon quickly hides his face on Daniel's chest.

 

Daniel grins and grabs Sungwoon's waist. Slowly, he kisses and nibbles Sungwoon's neck and shoulder. They both are trying to find the best position to masturbate together. Sungwoon secretly peeks on Daniel's cock as he sits on Daniel's lap.

 

"It's too big for you, I won't put it in tonight." Daniel whispers, he knows that Sungwoon keeps looking at his cock. Not sure if he is curious or amazed by its size.

 

Sungwoon squeezes Daniel's T-shirt on his chest tightly and pouts at him. His lips look so delicious as Daniel kisses him again. Sungwoon needs to stop invite Daniel like this.

 

Daniel starts to grab their cocks and stroke them together on his hand. The sensation of the fraction between his hand and Sungwoon's cock are so nice. Sungwoon leaks a lots of pre-cum and it helps them to lubricate them self.

 

"Hmmm..." Sungwoon moans as Daniel fasten his pace. Daniel kisses Sungwoon's ear and grabs Sungwoon's right hand, place it to their cocks.

 

"Hyung, help me to feel good." Daniel demands Sungwoon to help him. Sungwoon looks at their cocks and gulps his saliva. Their cock looks like they are kissing as Sungwoon's trembling hand touch them. Sungwoon bites his lower lips as he jolts his body a little and Daniel grabs him by his waist, he is losing his balance.

 

"It feels weird." Sungwoon looks lusty to Daniel. Daniel smiles and he kisses Sungwoon cheek down to his chin. He rests his head on Sungwoon's shoulder as he places his hand on Sungwoon's hand and strokes them together.

 

"AH! AH! AH!" Sungwoon moans louder than before. Daniel keeps stroking them before Sungwoon begs him. "Stop! AHHH AHH!!! DAN!!! Niel!!!! UHMMMM"

 

Not only Sungwoon that feels great like this, Daniel also pants a little and this feels great.

 

"UHMM!!!! Ahhhh!!!! Haaa! Hmmm!!!!" Sungwoon can't hold his voices anymore as Daniel hugs him on his arms. Sungwoon leans his whole body to Daniel, let Daniel lead this, and places his hands on Daniel's back.

 

Daniel grabs Sungwoon's cock and play with its head.

 

"AAAHHMMM!!!!!" Sungwoon moans and puts his nails on Daniel's back. It hurts Daniel but he doesn't hate it, he glad that Sungwoon feels this good, as he now fastens his hand job on Sungwoon's cock.

 

"No! Daniel! HMMMM! AAAHH!!! AH!!!" Sungwoon can't help but to moans again.

 

"It feels good, doesn't it hyung?" Daniel smiles. "OUCH!"

 

"Don't tease me..." Sungwoon bites Daniel's shoulder. He looks at Daniel as he leans his head on Daniel' shoulder. He is begging to Daniel as he pants in his tears.

 

This is interesting. Daniel is smiling. Sungwoon is not completely surrender himself to Daniel. He resists him even if it won't stop Daniel to tease him. Sungwoon is too cute like this, it's almost impossible for Daniel to not tease him.

 

"Then tell me, what you want me to do?" Daniel asks.

 

"Make me cum." Sungwoon bites his lower lip and sucks Daniel's neck. Sungwoon really stimulates Daniel's dangerous area. The switch is on as Daniel pushes him down to the bed and lifts Sungwoon legs. It shows Sungwoon's cock and pink butt hole. Daniel starts to suck Sungwoon's cock. "Daniel! No!!! This position is!!!!!"

 

It's too late to stops Daniel as he starts to suck Sungwoon's entire cock to his mouth. Play with his cute cock with his entire mouth.

 

"UHMMM!!!! AHHH!!!!"

 

Now, it's faster than the hand job. Daniel presses his tongue to Sungwoon cock, strokes it up and down. Of course, Daniel make sure that Sungwoon's balls get his own special massage treatment.

 

"NIEL!!!! AAAHHHH!!! HAAAAAHHH!!!! HMMMM!!! AAAHHH!!!!" Sungwoon moans hard as he grabs Daniel's hair. "DANIEL!!!! NO!!!! Please!!!!"

 

Even if Sungwoon says no but the white thick cum shouts on Daniel's mouth. Sungwoon thrusts his cock inside Daniel's mouth and Sungwoon lies his body on the bed. Panting for his breathe and tries his best to even breath.

 

Daniel opens his mouth as he looks at Sungwoon.

 

"So... Sorry... Spill it out...." Sungwoon apologises as he offers his hand for Daniel's to spill his own cum. Daniel smiles and gulps down his cum. Sungwoon surprises.

 

"Thank you for the meal." Daniel smiles and Sungwoon quickly covers his face. He is embarrassed.

 

"Sorry..." Sungwoon begs. Daniel walks on his knees and stops at Sungwoon's chest. It's not over yet. His cock is still hard and it needs to be released. Daniel grabs Sungwoon's hands and spreads them on the bed.

 

Sungwoon surprises as he can see how big Daniel's cock is on his face.

 

"Hyung, help me." Daniel smiles and tries to see Sungwoon's face. He can't help but to grin by how surprises Sungwoon is. He already looks at it before but he still this surprised to see it closely.

 

Sungwoon kisses Daniel's cock and licks it.

 

"It's big... It won't fit in my mouth...." Sungwoon frowns but he grabs Daniel's cock and keeps lick it.

 

Daniel just smiles and enjoys the view. How Sungwoon tries his best to make him feels good by licking his cock and his hand tries to massage his balls. Sungwoon seems to not to good with blowjob but Daniel can tolerate it.

 

"Hmm...." Sungwoon moans as he puts Daniel's cock on his mouth for the first time, licks the head and tries to feel it.

 

"Ugghh.... Hyung, you are good with your mouth." Daniel smirks as he grabs Sungwoon hands up. "Use your mouth only."

 

"Uhmmm" Sungwoon's lower lips gives nice feels on Daniel's cock as Sungwoon moves his head up and down, making a stroke move on Daniel's cock.

 

It feels so great as Daniel starts to move his hip a little to feels Sungwoon's lips and mouth more.

 

The pace is getting faster and Daniel now can't control his hips on Sungwoon's mouth. It's hot and melting his cock. His lips and tongue are dominating Daniel's cock. Daniel move backward as he strokes his own cock and cums on Sungwoon's mouth and face.

 

Sungwoon is panting a little as he open his eyes, licking his lower lip where some of Daniel's cum stains him. He smiles as he pushes his lower lip inside his mouth with his index finger and bites it.

 

"Now, we are even, Kang Daniel." Sungwoon grins and smiles. 

 

 


	5. About Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their first time in the house without Sungwoon's grandfather.

Is it love or lust? 

 

Last night he's just done it with Sungwoon and it's not like him at all.

 

He cares about him. 

 

Daniel did and it feels so unreal.It's because he actually didn't do it with him and he asks him if he is alright in the morning. 

 

He did one night stands. Almost every night with every single ladies. He loves it. No string attaches. Just do what is feel so great, enjoy the night, and just leave the hotel in the morning. Even sometimes Daniel doesn't remember her name or who is she at all. Well you know, it just to have sex and fulfill his and her lust appetite.

 

So, asking if whether Sungwoon is alright or not is not in his agenda. Caresses his hair while he is hiding under the blanket, only his eyes shows looking at him, and Daniel finds it very cute as he smiles. He just nods and

 

And for some reason, he is happy when Sungwoon smiles at him behind his blanket and Daniel kisses him before he goes to work in the lawn this morning. 

 

"Hei, City Boy! Help me!" Sungwoon's grandfather calls him. They need to maintain the water flow with the pump in the middle of the lawn, it took almost 20 minutes to walk to the water hut. "Pull the lever to the other side!" 

 

Daniel grabs the level and pulls it as hard as possible and the water starts to flow hard again. Summer like this, Sungwoon's grandfather must make sure to have good water flow for his lawn.

 

Some of the plans need great water amount for them to survive. Last night the water flow is a little bit to slow and they need to check the pump first. The pipe is a little bit clogged by the mud, they need to clean it.

 

Now it's normal again. The water runs smoothly to the lawn and they can just rest for now. They need to take a bath again since the mud covered all their body.

 

"OK. We can go back for now." Sungwoon's grandfather says and smiles to Daniel who sits on the ground. "You look dumb but you have power!"

 

It's an insult but Daniel must endure it since he is kind of a dumb in this industry. Revokes the grass, hoes the grounds, harvests the vegetables, or even moving the sacks of fertiliser. That's not what Daniel wants to be, a farmer. He is business man.

 

The smell of wet ground, the sun is already up in the sky, and the wind sways the grasses. Daniel doesn't think it's a bad at all to enjoy this kind of life. Away from city and enjoys this rural area life.

 

Daniel and Sungwoon's grandfather walk back to the house as a black SUV comes to their road. It's they again. 

 

"It's them again." Sungwoon's grandfather flicks his tongue and walks to the house faster. 

 

The old man and his bodyguard with black suit. They smile and says his greet to Sungwoon's grandfather but he ignores them as he walks to the house with Daniel follows him behind.

 

"Hey! Old man, you better sign it quickly!" The old man tries to intimidate Sungwoon's grandfather but he keeps walking. For a reason, this old man and his body guard are familiar to him. It's maybe because he is already seeing them a few time. 

 

"I don't sell this land! GO! Don't step on my property!" Sungwoon's grandfather shouts and looks at them in angry. The old man and his body guard moves back a little. 

 

"You are so stupid, old man! You better sell this land before you die and let your grandchild live a good life with the money! His parents are dead already! He'll be blessed with a lot of money before you die!" The old man shout nonsense and makes Sungwoon's grandfather triggered. Daniel puts his hand on Sungwoon's grandfather as he tries to stop this stupid conversation. 

 

"Sir, do you know that right not you are a trespasser and I can sue you because of that?" Daniel calmly says and smiles to the old man and the bodyguard. 

 

"Wha--? Who are you?" The old man shout at Daniel. 

 

"I'm just a mere business man trapped in this mountain area." 

 

"Another foolish man. So he hires you to protect him?" The old man points at Sungwoon's grandfather's face. 

 

"No. It's the other way around but I guess you are not listening to me." Daniel grabs the old man's hand and twists them a little. He groans in pain before his bodyguard comes forward to protect him. "It's what you get if you comes to this area and bother them again." 

 

"You'll remember this!" The old man says and gets in to the car as they leave them alone. 

 

Daniel waves them goodbye in smile. "He means 'he'll remember this.'" 

 

Sungwoon's grandfather sighs and suddenly pants hard as he tries to breath. Daniel looks at him and holds him before he falls to the ground. 

 

"Old man, are you ok?" Daniel starts to worries about him. 

 

"I'm OK..." Sungwoon's grandfather clenches his T-shirt around his chest and he groans in pain. He pulls out a bottle full of pills from his pocket, Daniel helps him to open the bottle and gets the pills inside. 

 

After a while, Sungwoon's grandfather calms a little and they rest on the small hut near them. 

 

"Don't tell Sungwoon about this." Sungwoon's grandfather says and he lays down on the bench. Daniel stands near him. 

 

Somehow this words, it's familiar with what's Sungwoon said before. They really similar to each other. 

 

"About what?" Daniel asks. 

 

"You stupid city boy! Of course about them!" Sungwoon's grandfather sits and shouts but he feels tired again as he lays down again. 

 

"Then I can say about this heart attack to him?" 

 

"No! Don't!" Sungwoon's grandfather refuses the idea. Daniel smirks as he sits on the ground, leans his body to the bench. 

 

"So I can't tell him anything about today?" Daniel asks again. 

 

"Yes. Just shut it." Sungwoon's grandfather gives the reason. "He will cry out loud." 

 

"Even if I don't like you, I will cry when you die, old man." Daniel smiles. 

 

**SMACK!**

 

Sungwoon's grandfather slaps Daniel's head. "I'm not dead yet and I don't need your sympathy." He sits on the bench and looks outside where the river is flowing as the sun ray reflects on the water. "Sungwoon will be alone if I die." 

 

"His parents?" Daniel frowns as he looks at Sungwoon's grandfather. 

 

"They are dead when Sungwoon was 13 years old." 

 

 

***

 

 

The night is now covered the area as Sungwoon prepares some dishes on the table for dinner. Daniel just comes out from the bathroom with his wet hair and he wipes it with the towel. Sungwoon's grandfather are out from the house to meet with his friends and tonight he will sleep over in his friend's house. 

 

Daniel sighs and smiles. Sungwoon's grandfather won't die easily if he has this spirit. After a long work at the lawn and now he is going with his friends to enjoy the night. 

 

"What are you cooking?" Daniel goes to the kitchen and Sungwoon almost done with his cooking. 

 

"Just a simple meal." Sungwoon puts his cooks on the plate. 

 

"I love fried chicken." Daniel looks at the table and grabs one piece of the chicken and eats it. 

 

"Hey! Don't." Sungwoon pouts as he puts the pan back to the stove. 

 

"It's good, hyung." Daniel smiles and hugs Sungwoon from behind. Sungwoon looks up and smiles. 

 

"Of course, it's good." Sungwoon leans his head to Daniel's chest. "Let's eat?"

 

Daniel smiles and nods. They sits on the dining table besides the kitchen but then a ring on the door is ringing. Someone is here. 

 

Sungwoon walks to the door and opens it. 

 

"Good afternoon, sir. I'm Ong Seongwoo. Did you happen pick a person named Kang Daniel?" 


	6. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one can't stop them. Until Ong Seungwoo comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta.
> 
> Kudos are welcome~  
> Comments are nice too~
> 
> For update, please follow my Twitter : @putrihuang

"I'm Ong Seongwoo." 

 

 

"I'm Ha Sungwoon." 

 

Both of them smile to each other as Sungwoon gives him a bowl of rice. Seongwoo gladly receives this hospitality and Daniel looks at him intensely. He is the one who puts Daniel in this situation, leaves him in the middle of nowhere.

 

"I gladly partake this." Both Sungwoon and Seongwoo says in unison as they start to dig in. Daniel sighs as he starts to eat. 

 

"So, are you live alone?" Seongwoo asks  Sungwoon. 

 

"Ah, no. I'm living with my grandfather." Sungwoon smiles. "But he has plan with his friends today, so today I'm all alone." 

 

"Ah... alone..." Seongwoo looks at Daniel in his smile and naughty gaze. Alone in this house. What else could happen in this house with Daniel and this house owner? 

 

Daniel kicks Seongwoo's legs under the table and Seongwoo already read his move as he moves his legs to the other side. Seongwoo must think something inappropriate about him and Sungwoon. 

 

They eat and have a talk to break the ice. Sungwoon is good with handling new people and Seongwoo already jokes with him. Daniel smiles and laughs with their jokes. This small table with simple meals, stirred vegetables, kimchi, and fried chicken, can bring this joy to Daniel. The meal tastes delicious and the most enjoyable of this dinner is this atmosphere. 

 

It's been a long time since Daniel can relax and being himself like this. No one here will judge him. Ong Seongwoo is his best friend since high school and he knows Daniel more than anyone before he has all of his fortune and title. This is how they usually talk to their friend, no fake smile, no useless chit-chat, and no intentional business related. Just chat about themselve. 

 

How Daniel ended up in the middle of nowhere. How Seongwoo forgot about him because he got a phone from the company. What's Daniel do in the city and how Seongwoo ended up as his secretary instead of head of manager. 

 

Their daily life in the city, the company that Daniel runs, tight schedules of meeting and meeting, business lunch, handling the paper works, checking the progression works of his subordinates, or how Daniel needs to rest from all that tight schedules because Seongwoo doesn't want to waste any of his time. 

 

Contrast from Daniel's life, when Seongwoo asks about Sungwoon's life. It's just doing his daily course in the lawn with his grandfather. They need to count the months and plan the vegetables on the right season. 

 

"I'm just an ordinary farmer, it's not fun to talk about me." Sungwoon says and smiles. Both Seongwoo and Daniel look at each other then look at him again. "Well, look at me, I'm plain." 

 

Daniel closer his head as he sustains his chin with his hand on the table and smiles to him. "But I want to know more about you." 

 

Sungwoon looks at Seongwoo and Daniel as smiles awkwardly and he bows his head down. "Let's just talk about Seoul, I never been to Seoul." 

 

Daniel looks at Seongwoo again as Seongwoo lifts his shoulder up, letting Daniel to just do as Sungwoon asks. 

 

"What do you want to know about Seoul?" Seongwoo asks Sungwoon. 

 

"I want to know about Namsan Tow---" 

 

"Sungwoon hyung, may I know your birth date?" Daniel insists. 

 

"EH?" Sungwoon jolts in surprises as Daniel looks at him with his smile. "22nd March..." 

 

"Your blood type?" Daniel keeps ask. 

 

"A type." 

 

"Your favorite food?" 

 

"Eh... Nothing in particular." 

 

"Do you like cat?" 

 

"Yes." 

 

"Dog?" 

 

"Of course." 

 

"Then, do you like me?" 

 

"I do." Sungwoon answers confidently and tries to understand his situation as he looks at Seongwoo in question. Daniel smiles naughty. 

 

It's too late to hide his embarrassment as Sungwoon looks at Daniel with his red face and frowns in question. Too late to realize that he just agrees that he likes Daniel. 

 

"I like you too, Sungwoon hyung." Daniel tilts his head and smiles. Daniel can't remember how many years ago that he can be this naughty to someone other than Seongwoo without thinking about his title. More over, he is really in love with this country boy, Ha Sungwoon. 

 

"The... The..."Sungwoon slams the table as he stands up from the chair as he bows his head down, looking at his hands in the table. 

 

"The what?" Seongwoo wants help Sungwoon to finishes his sentence in his cloud of confusion. 

 

"Uhmm..." Sungwoon tries to search the topic he wants to change with as he looks to his left and right. 

 

"Sungwoon hyung, I love you." Daniel adds the confusion to Sungwoon's mind. Yes, he enjoys this so much. 

 

"Whatever!" Sungwoon runs outside the dining room, Daniel can hear the main door is slammed and it's silence. 

 

"You really love him." Seongwoo puts his chin on his hand sustains on the table and smiles. 

 

"I do." Daniel looks at the corridor where Sungwoon ran away as he smiles. It's Daniel first time to say that he likes someone like a high school boy.

 

_Huaaaaa!!_

 

It's a chaos, an explosion inside his heart, that Sungwoon can't even handle it. He runs inside the jungle near his house to the small lake where he used to swim. 

 

Sungwoon lost his breath as he looks at the water surface, it reflects the moonlight, and wipes his sweat. The distance to his lake is not that far but he sweats like crazy and his heart beats like a drum parade. It's annoying. He wants to calm it down as he clenches his T-shirt on his chest. 

 

_Calm down! Please..._

 

Even if he begs but he can't lie to his feeling. Sungwoon can't deny it anymore, he loves Daniel, but maybe it's an impulse feeling. Love is not this easy to come, right? 

 

He needs to clear his mind. Sungwoon looks at the pond, he took of his shoes and jumps into it, maybe his mind can be cleared with this cold water. 

 

It's just an impulse feeling. 

 

Sungwoon is not in love with Daniel. 

 

That night is just one night stand. It's normal for city's man to do that. 

 

Sungwoon hugs himself as he drowns to the current inside the water. Let them wash away this memory and this feeling. 

 

A hand pulls him up to the water surface as he hugs Sungwoon on his arms.  

 

"Huaah!" Sungwoon grabs the oxygen as he looks up. It's Daniel. He pulls up his bang to the back and shows his handsome face as he smiles to Sungwoon inside his arms. Sungwoon pushes him a little, he doesn't want to get close to him like this. 

 

"Don't." Daniel knows that Sungwoon tries to push him but Daniel won't let Sungwoon go as he grabs him by his waist and it makes Sungwoon jolts a little. 

 

"Daniel, please." Sungwoon's voice is shaking as he leans his head on Daniel's chest and clenches Daniel's T-shirt. 

 

Gently but sure, Daniel caresses Sungwoon's jawline and slides to his cheek. Slowly, Daniel lifts Sungwoon's chin and looks at his eyes between his wet hair. 

 

"Hyung, I love you." Daniel can't control his facial expression, he looks like he is in pain. "Is it wrong?" 

 

No one knows if it's wrong or not. This love. But one thing for sure, Daniel is the best when he is smiling and when he is trying his best to do thing he can't do. This expression, sad and painful, is not what Sungwoon want to see from him. 

 

"Then hold me." Sungwoon begs as he rounds his hand to Daniel's shoulder and neck. "Make me yours."

 

This is the only words that Sungwoon can say to him from now as Daniel smiles ear to ear to hear that from Sungwoon. 

 

Daniel locks his lips to Sungwoon. Slowly devour his lips and dominates Sungwoon's mouth, licks his upper mouth to tangled his tongue with Sungwoon's. 

 

"Uhmm..." Sungwoon starts to feel good and he wants more that his kiss. Daniel slides his hand to Sungwoon's T-shirt and pulls it up and pinches his cute nipple. "AH!"

 

"Your nipple is sensitive, hyung." Daniel smiles to Sungwoon and Sungwoon leans his body to Daniel, he is too shy to look at Daniel like this. 

 

"Because it's you who touch them." Sungwoon whisper slowly. Suddenly, Daniel grabs him by his waist and lifts him up. Now he can't hide his face anymore as Sungwoon needs to steady this position by placing his hands on Daniel's shoulder. 

 

"I really want to love you more, hyung." Daniel grins a he looks up to Sungwoon. Sungwoon chuckles and smile, he puts his lips to Daniel's. At least, until that day when Daniel will leave this country side, Sungwoon wants him to spoil him with his love. 


	7. Kiss Me Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to go back to the city. It's where Daniel belongs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta~ 
> 
> Kudos are welcome   
> Comments are great
> 
> For more updates, please follow my Twitter : @putrihuang

The house is now noisy but it's full of laugh and cheerful. Seungwoo is living with them for the week. Sungwoon's grandfather can just sigh and let them intruding his house like this but his grandson, Sungwoon, seems to welcome them very well. He smiles so bright with them, joking and talking with people of his age. It been a while since he can laugh like this. 

 

"You know chili is fruit." Seungwoo talks as he pulls the grass from the soil. 

 

"No way! It's a vegetables." Daniel denies it with surprises looking face as he looks at Seungwoo. 

 

"It's a fruit." Seungwoo insists his argument with Daniel. Sungwoon chuckles a little as he helps these city born people to revoke the grass. 

 

"Yes, it's a fruit." Sungwoon smiles and looks Daniel's clueless face. They focus on their work but Sungwoon can't help but to look at Daniel's thinking face. It's cute. 

 

"Then, chili sauce is a smoothies?" Daniel looks at Seungwoo with his frowned face. He can accept the truth. Seungwoo looks at him with surprised look with his mouth open wide. 

 

"Now that you mention it!" Seungwoo wants to discuss it more with Daniel. 

 

"Hihihi!" Sungwoon can't help but to grin to see both of them is like two peas in a pod like this. 

 

They talk and keep finding topic to say. From how to plan in the field, guess vegetables in this field, talk about the vegetables they don't like to eat, and how they manage to eat them now. 

 

One thing Sungwoon learn from this is Daniel really hates bugs. He can't stand with them and always scream every time he sees one. 

 

The sun is set and the night is covering the area. They have their own party in the garden and enjoy the night. 

 

When the morning comes, they do their course again in the field, mowing the land, moving the fertilizer sack, checking the water flow, planting new seeds, or maybe just playing around in the lawn. 

 

If it's the night, Seungwoo, Sungwoon, and Daniel always have barbecue and beer. It's just like any other people around their age, enjoy their time and have a good chat. 

 

Good times fly fast. It's already a week since Daniel started to stay in Sungwoon's  house. Now, Daniel needs to come back where he belongs, Seoul. Seungwoon checks all their belonging and the room where they stay. Sungwoon's grandfather helps him to pack some vegetables for their souvenirs. Some some reason his grandfather is really fond to Seungwoo, he is more reliable than Daniel he said. 

 

Daniel and Sungwoon are standing in front of the house. It's now Kang Daniel, the CEO, is wearing his black suit and his hair styled to the back. He doesn't look like a country boy again. Sungwoon can't help but to smile and admire him. 

 

"Hyung." Daniel says in low spirit. He doesn't want to leave as he grabs Sungwoon's hand and kisses it. Sungwoon steps forward to Daniel as he caresses his cheek to his forehead, fixes his fallen bang back to his back. 

 

"Hmm?" Sungwoon checks Daniel's outfit as he tries to make it more decent for Daniel. Daniel kisses Sungwoon's cheek and hugs him, placing his hand rounds Sungwoon's waist and head. Sungwoon chuckles a little, he can feel that Daniel doesn't want to leave here. 

 

No words can describe how desperate they are, Daniel just looks at him with that painful look on his face and Sungwoon who keeps smiling to him. Daniel's warmth will soon disappears from his body, his touch on his waist and how gentle he hugs him like this. Those caring eyes and those smiles on his face. 

 

"Niel, please smile." Sungwoon smiles to Daniel and places his hands on Daniel's cheeks. Daniel looks sadly to Sungwoon as he grabs Sungwoon's hands on his cheeks. 

 

"How can I?" 

 

Sungwoon sighs as he smile and tiptoes to kiss Daniel's lips. 

 

"Please..." Sungwoon begs. It hurts for him also to sees Daniel like this. Daniel nods as he smiles. This smile, Sungwoon can't get enough of it. They really don't have words to say as Sungwoon leans his head on Daniel's chest. It's maybe his last time to hear Daniel's heartbeat, it beats fast. Daniel hugs him tightly inside his arms, Sungwoon fits on his arms, small but precious as he kisses Sungwoon's forehead. 

 

"Don't forget to call us and send us a letter." Sungwoon's grandfather's voice can be heard from the outside as he and Seungwoo are walking to them. Daniel and Sungwoon quickly release their hug and tries to look normal in front of Sungwoon's grandfather. 

 

"Are you two finished?" Seungwoo smiles gently. Sungwoon nods and smiles. 

 

"Hei, city boy! Be a good man, OK?" Sungwoon's grandfather gives him advice. 

 

"Thank you for having me here for a week." Daniel smiles and bows his body to him. Seungwoo bows his body to him too. Sungwoon and his grandfather bows at them too. 

 

"Be careful." Sungwoon says to Daniel and Seungwoo as he smiles. Seungwoo nods. Daniel walks to Sungwoon, he looks hesitate to do it because his grandfather is beside him.

 

"I'm tired. You guys  can just do your goodbye as long as you want. I'm out." Sungwoon's grandfather sighs and walks inside the house as he waves his hand in the air without looking back. Sungwoon smiles to him, maybe it's a parental instinct but he is glad that his grandfather can understand this. 

 

"Please send my gratitude to your father once again." Daniel says as he looks at Sungwoon in his painful smile. It's like he connects his eyebrows. 

 

"I will." Sungwoon says as he places his index finger to Daniel's forehead, right in between his eyebrows. "Don't frown." 

 

"Do I?" 

 

Sungwoon chuckles and smiles to him. "Please stay healthy." 

 

"I will and I will visit you again." Daniel promises as he kisses Sungwoon in his lips. How Sungwoon wishes that this moment will last forever, this kiss, Daniel's hand on his waist and on his cheek lingers Daniel's warmth anywhere he touches his body. 

 

As the kiss is released, it where Sungwoon knows that nothing last forever. 

 

Seungwoo taps Daniel's shoulder. It's time to go as Daniel nods. Sungwoon smiles to Daniel as Daniel smiles back at him. 

 

"Have a good trip, Niel." Sungwoon says goodbye as he removes Daniel's hand from his cheek. 

 

"Please wait for me, hyung." Daniel smiles and walks with Seungwoo. 

 

They wave and get in to the car. Sungwoon waits them until they are really gone as he waves with his smile. At least, this is the last thing that he can do.

 

"You know that they will never come back, right?" Sungwoon's grandfather says. Sungwoon keeps his smile, looking at the empty road. 

 

One drop. Two drop. Even if he knows the fact that Daniel is only playing with him but he loves him. Sungwoon knows that Daniel will never take him seriously. Successful businessman like him with a country boy like Sungwoon, what a nice love story. After Daniel goes back to the city where he belongs to he will forget about Sungwoon.  

 

"I know..." Sungwoon says as his tears fall to his cheeks like a river. "I know that... but... I can't help but to love him..." 

 

It's Sungwoon's wishful thinking if Daniel will remember him. His smile. His touches. His warmth. His kiss. All of it will only be pieces of memory.

 

"I'm sorry, grandpa." Sungwoon apologizes to his grandfather. His grandfather comes to Sungwoon as he hugs him. 

 

"You are a stupid grandson." Sungwoon's grandfather says in his soft tone. Sungwoon hugs him back as he nods, agreeing that he is stupid. 

 

"I know... Please forgive me..." Sungwoon clenches his grandfather's jacket. 

 

If it's so easy to fall in love, why is it so hard to forget about it?


	8. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sungwoon and Daniel meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, please endure my bad English... ^___^)
> 
> Kudos are nice  
> Comment are more than welcome~ (I always read them)
> 
> For my works update, please follow my twitter: @putrihuang
> 
> Happy Nielwoon Day~

Some said that time is a medicine.

 

But they never mention how hard it is to not yearning over someone you love.

 

"This is bullshit." Daniel pissed as he looks at the document proposal for next project as he closes it and throws it on the table. He opens the other document, he needs to check them, on his left and reads them. Five documents need to be checked for today and Seungwoo waits them to be sign by Daniel.

 

Daniel signs it and continues to check the other documents. As Daniel reads the document and signs them, Seungwoo prepares a nice warm chocolate drink for him. It helps him to concentrate and rises Daniel's sugar level.

 

Seungwoo puts the cup on Daniel's table and checks the document that already signed by Daniel. He needs to check it and waits for the other document to be done.

 

"Ong, arrange my lunch in the H hotel with Dr. Hwang and you are coming with me." Daniel orders Seungwoo and Seungwoo nods as he understands his order.

 

"Sure. Do you also need to have general check up with him?" Seungwoo asks as he looks at his iPhone.

 

"Yes, just arrange it for me." Daniel signs the last document as he closes the folder and leans his body to his chair.

 

"Confirmed." Seungwoo has also done with the reservation and appointment with H Hotel and Dr. Hwang.

 

"Ah! I miss Sungwoon hyung!" Daniel says louder than usual and looks at Seungwoo.

 

"Here we go again." Seungwoo already knows what will Daniel say to him.

 

"Can we visit them again?" Daniel asks as he begs.

 

"No. Your schedule are already full for the next six months." Seungwoo smiles to him and grabs the documents on the table

 

"It's already four months, I want vacation."

 

"It's the first time to hear that from you, Daniel." Seungwoo walks to the door as he stands in front of the door and he needs to process the document. "Usually you don't need it and you say that vacation is just waste of time."

 

"I know but..."

 

"Then you need to focus on your job better. We have Grand Opening for M Hotel next month if it's done perfectly, I can arrange some free time for you." Seungwoo smiles before he goes out from Daniel's office and bows to Daniel.

 

Seungwoo closes the door and signs in smile. Daniel is falling in love so hard with Sungwoon and he knows it better than anyone that it's quite a hard fall.

 

The playboy Daniel is no more. After that vacation in the countryside four months ago, Daniel is changing. For better, he never does the one nightstand anymore but for the worse, he demands vacation to visit Sungwoon again. It's not that Seungwoo disapprove their relationship but they have job to be done.

 

The documents are already signed and they need to be delivered to the each division. Seungwoo calls his subordinate to delivers the documents to the right division.

 

It's already 11.24 and he needs to prepare himself for lunch with Daniel and Dr. Hwang.

 

"Mr. Ong." Someone calls him as he smiles so bright to him and bows to Seungwoo.

 

"Good day, Mr. Lee." Seungwoo smiles back as he stands and bows back to him. It's rare to see someone from Land and Property Department here. "What can I do for you?"

 

"I want to meet with Mr. Kang."

 

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid that it's impossible for now." Seungwoo smiles as he rejects him. Daniel needs to go in a minute and he can't just show up like this without appointment. Daniel is a busy person.

 

"I know. Then, I'll just give this document to you." Mr. Lee looks happy as he gives the document to Seungwoo. Seungwoo smiles and bows his head as Mr. Lee walks away. "Ah! Tell Mr. Kang that I was the one who gets that by myself."

 

"I will." Seungwoo smiles and bows his head. Seungwoo sits down as he opens the folder to see the document that Mr. Lee wants to give it to Daniel by himself. It's rare to see someone like him would deliver the document by himself. His secretary is the one who always does it.

 

This is document about the land on a certain area that Daniel's mother has in her mind for her retire's house. The area that Daniel and him already checked four months ago as they have their holiday with Sungwoon. Seungwoo smiles and chuckles a little as he remembers that days.

 

The King of Seoul, Kang Daniel, wore straw hat with plain T-shirt and flower pants in the field. Just remembers how he dressed makes Seungwoo smiles and grins like a crazy person. The land that Mr. Lee offers is somehow familiar to Seungwoo as he flips the document and reads quickly. Seungwoo can just hope that it's not the land that he knows as he flips to the photos file.

 

"How..."

 

The door in front of him opens as Kang Daniel comes out from his office and Seungwoo quickly closes the file. He stands and puts the file on the table.

 

"Let's go." Daniel says to Seungwoo as he walks and Seungwoo follows him behind.

 

That file, Seungwoo hope he just read it wrong.

 

 

***

 

 

"Dr. Hwang is still on his regular visit on the patient." The nurse says to Daniel and Seungwoo as they sit on the sofa inside Hwang Minhyun's office. Dr. Hwang Minhyun is the best surgery doctor in South Korea and he is one of Daniel's friend, they met when they are still a collage student in the U.S. Daniel pursues for his Master Degree and Minhyun was his ex-roommate even if it's only for two months.

 

Daniel sits as he looks at his watch on his left hand.

 

"Daniel, we need to talk." Seungwoo says as he looks pale and he wants to tell Daniel about this quickly. In the car, he is too busy to rescheduled the meeting and made a call to the congressman that wants to have dinner with Daniel. If it's already silence, another call came in and one of them was from Minhyun. He wanted to tell Daniel that he will be late and needed a ride to the H Hotel.

 

"OK." Daniel says as he smiles to Seungwoo.

 

"It's about the land you want to buy for your mother." Seungwoo talks straight to the point as he looks at Daniel beside him.

 

"Did you find the good one?" Daniel now puts his attention to Seungwoo.

 

"It's---"

 

"Sorry for the wait." Minhyun walks into the office and makes Seungwoo stops for a while as he looks at Minhyun coming from the door behind them.

 

"It's OK, hyung." Daniel stands. Seungwoo follows him to stand and bows to Minhyun.

 

"Let me visit one patient first and we are ready to go. Is that OK with you?" Minhyun quickly put his white doctor suit to the hanger behind his desk.

 

"Sure." Daniel agrees as Minhyun comes to give him handshakes and small hug.

 

"Thank you for coming, Daniel-a." Minhyun smiles.

 

"It's always my pleasure." Daniel smiles back to him as Minhyun looks at Seungwoo and smile.

 

"It's been a while since I saw you, Seungwoo-a." Minhyun hugs Seungwoo too. It's been a while, maybe it's six months ago since Seungwoo last time see Minhyun. As a great surgeon in the country, Minhyun always mobile to give lecture from hospital in and out side South Korea and it's hard to even just hang out with him outside the job. Daniel sometimes meets him overseas if their schedule are just right.

 

"You look great, hyung." Seungwoo smiles to Minhyun.

 

"OK. Let's go." Minhyun says as he walks first and Daniel and Seungwoo follow him. They walk to a patient's room that already in coma after a heart surgery. It's been two weeks after the surgery but the patient seems lost its consciousness but all of his organs work perfectly, Minhyun tells them the story behind this patient of him. Not sure why but Minhyun has interest in this case.

 

Daniel and Seungwoo are joke telling that maybe that patient is as beautiful as a sleeping beauty so Minhyun has interest on her. Minhyun then state the fact that this patience is an old man and makes Daniel and Seungwoo laugh a little as they already in front of the patient's room.

 

306.

 

It's a three-bed shared patient room. Daniel and Seungwoo wait outside near the information area as Minhyun tells them to wait and it won't be long. Seungwoo looks at Daniel, he wants to tell him about this as soon as possible.

 

"What is it?" Daniel looks at Seungwoo like he knows that Seungwoo wants to tell him something.

 

"It's about the land." Seungwoo says in his worry, as he really doesn't know where to start.

 

"I'm listening." Daniel smiles but it makes Seungwoo hesitates.

 

"It's---" Seungwoo looks at the room where Minhyun stands in front of it. He's done with his regular duty as the person inside the room bows to him. It surprises Seungwoo because the person who bows to Minhyun is someone he knows. Daniel looks at the room 306 behind him and his smile's gone turns to surprises.

 

"Thank you, Dr. Hwang." He says with his smile.

 

"You don't need to, it's my duty." Minhyun accepts his gratitude as he bows his head.

 

"Sungwoon hyung?" Daniel approaches them. He wants to make sure his eyes are not playing a trick on him.

 

"Daniel?"

 

It's not a trick. He is here, Ha Sungwoon.

 

Daniel hugs him, grabs him by his waist and back of his neck, and pulls him inside his arms.

 

"I miss you." Daniel whispers. Sungwoon pats Daniel's back and smiling, leaving Minhyun in surprises.

 

"Good to see you again, Daniel." Sungwoon says as he pulls Daniel a little and releases his hug. Seungwoo bows to Sungwoon and Sungwoon bows back to him.

 

"Long time no see, Sungwoon hyung." Seungwoo smiles. Sungwoon walks to him and caresses his cheek.

 

"Do you eat well?" Sungwoon asks. Seungwoo nods and Sungwoon smiles.

 

"OK. So you guys know each other?" Minhyun asks.

 

"Yes, he is my---" Daniel wants to introduce Sungwoon to Minhyun.

 

"We are just an acquaintance." Sungwoon continues Daniel's words. Minhyun nods, as he understands the situation. Daniel looks at Sungwoon unpleasantly but he can't do anything.

 

"So, we are ready to go. Let's go, Daniel." Minhyun smiles and suggests them to leave.

 

"Sure. Do you want to join us for lunch, hyung?" Daniel offers to Sungwoon. Sungwoon just smiles and shakes his head a little.

 

"I'm good. I already had my lunch." He refuses nicely as he steps back to the room. "You guys enjoy your lunch." Sungwoon bows his body.

 

Daniel and Minhyun look at each other and bow back to him as he walks the corridor. Seungwoo bows to Sungwoon and follows Daniel and Minhyun in front of him but then he stops his step. He needs to talk with Sungwoon about that land.

 

"Hyung, do you have time tomorrow, lunch time?" Seungwoo asks. Sungwoon looks surprises but then he smiles.

 

"Sure, I'll be here all the time." Sungwoon answers with his smiles but it's not his sincere smile that he always did and Seungwoo can't help but to know the reason why he is like this.

 

"Hyung..."

 

"I bet you already know about that land." Sungwoon tries his best to smile and Seungwoo nods as he frowns to know the fact that his land is sold to Daniel's company. "It's OK, you are just doing your job, it's me who is a fool."

 

"Wh---at?" Seungwoo can't understand Sungwoon's words. Is he being sarcastic or is there any meaning by his words?

 

Sungwoon smiles to Seungwoon again. "Please enjoy your lunch."

 

Sungwoon closes the door as Seungwoo just stands there doesn't know what to do. 

 


	9. Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love turns into obsession and Daniel can't help but to make Sungwoon his, no matter what...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE SCENE!   
> IF YOU CAN'T TAKE IT PLEASE, DON'T READ THIS!
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos are welcome~   
> Comments are great~ 
> 
> For updates, please follow my twitter: @putrihuang
> 
> Thank you~

****After lunch, Daniel can't help but to cancel all his appointment. Seungwoo can just do what he wants right now but at least he knows where Daniel going to go. They are sitting in the balcony of H Hotel restaurant for their lunch.

 

Minhyun tells them that Sungwoon's grandfather had heart surgery, his condition is stable, but he never gains his consciousness.

 

Daniel just heard this news after four months without any words from Sungwoon. Not even a letter. It does frustrate Daniel and now Sungwoon is here with this unfortunate situation. He wants to help him as Daniel asks about the surgery fee and the hospital fee to Minhyun. Minhyun says that it's already been paid but hospital fee depends on how many days Sungwoon's grandfather will stay in hospital.

 

Even if it's just the hospital fee, Daniel still wants to help him as he told Minhyun to just send the hospital bill to him. Minhyun sighs and smiles, he asks Daniel what is Sungwoon means to him, it's his first time to see Daniel this care about someone unless it's his mother and Seungwoo. Even if Sungwoon says that he is just acquaintance but Daniel acts more than just "an acquaintance."

 

It's also surprises Daniel by heard it from Sungwoon's mouth. Sungwoon is his lover as Daniel tells his story four months ago, where Seungwoo left him behind in an unknown country side, how he met Sungwoon, stayed with him for a week, and he grew love to him just in a couple days.

 

"I don't believe in love at first sight but he shows me that love." Daniel says as he smiles remembers that day he was in Sungwoon's house. So much fun and nostalgia.

 

"You really in love with him, don't you?" Minhyun drinks his water as he smiles and finishes his steak.

 

"Yes, I'm crazy in love with him." Daniel smiles as the waitress moves away his plate.

 

"So, why the long face, Seungwoo-a?" Minhyun looks at Seungwoo.

 

"Hyung, he just cancelled all the meeting today. Should I be happy with it?" Seungwoo looks back at Minhyun who sits next to him. The waitress gives them their dessert.

 

"I thought that you will get jealous or something." Minhyun tries to tease him as he spoons his tiramisu cake. Seungwoo rolls his eyes.

 

"No way, hyung. I can't imagine living with man like him." Seungwoo can't agree with the idea. He is with Daniel for almost 24 hours. Daniel chuckles and takes bites of his strawberry short cake.

 

"Let's hurry up." Daniel says as they enjoy the meal again. He can't wait to get to the hospital again to see Sungwoon or maybe accompany him in his hard time.

 

Seungwoo drops off Minhyun and Daniel in the hospital while he drives back to the company, he needs to check some documents. Even before Minhyun can walks with Daniel, his secretary is looking for him and he needs to be in the surgery room for emergency situation.

 

It's his job to save life as Daniel waves goodbye to him. Daniel walks straight to 306 where Sungwoon's grandfather stays in.

 

Room 306.

 

Daniel knocks it gently as he opens the door. No one is here accept Sungwoon's grandfather lies on the bed with all this cables and equipments to check his situation near the window. He looks weak like this but Daniel glads that he is still alive. Daniel stands next to him and smiles gently.

 

"Old man, if you can hear me, you better wake up now or I will kidnap your beloved grandson and marry him without your blessing."

 

Nothing happens. Even if in unconscious condition like this the person still can hear words. Daniel grins and grabs Sungwoon's grandfather hand.

 

"I really want to marry him, so please wake up and bless us." Daniel says. It's his first time to say something this cheesy to someone's parent but Daniel can feel his connection with him. His harsh words makes Daniel thinks about how he was loved by him.

 

The door suddenly opens as Sungwoon walks in to the room. Sungwoon looks surprises and walks to Daniel.

 

"Hello." Sungwoon greets him. Awkwardly. He looks pale and doesn't want to look him in the eyes. He is thinner than the last time Daniel saw him.

 

"Hyung." Daniel smiles to him. "He will wake up soon." Daniel assures him.

 

Sungwoon smiles awkwardly and grabs some papers from his bag inside the cupboard near the bed.

 

"Here." Sungwoon gives the papers to Daniel. Daniel confused as he grabs the papers and checks the paper, it's all papers from law firm and his company with Sungwoon's sign and family stamp, for selling Sungwoon's property. "I already signed them and I attached all the documents you need."

 

"What?" Daniel can't understand all of this.

 

"Mr. Lee told me that he will send someone to collect them for you." Sungwoon smiles bitterly as he looks at his grandfather. Who is this Mr. Lee?

 

"You sold your land and property?" Daniel looks at the documents.

 

"Yes, I need money." Sungwoon's voice is shaking. Daniel grabs Sungwoon's arm and pulls him to Daniel's.

 

"Why don't you tell me?" Daniel asks as he looks confused by all of this.

 

"What should I tell you about?" Sungwoon can't looks at him at all.

 

"About your grandfather! About your situation! About you!" Daniel can't help to raises his voice. He doesn't know all of this about. Daniel sighs as he knows that he can't talk in this room. Sungwoon's grandfather is here to rest. Daniel pulls out his iPhone and calls Minhyun's secretary that he needs to borrow his office for two hours. "Come with me."

 

Daniel grabs Sungwoon's hand and walks to Minhyun'f office. It's on the 8th floor.

 

"Daniel, let go of me." Sungwoon tries to pulls his hand but Daniel doesn't budge and keeps walking.

 

In this office, they can talk and helps Daniel to understand his situation. Minhyun's secretary already prepares the room for Daniel and Daniel tells her to not let anyone comes into the office for the next two hours. She understood and bows to leave them alone in the office.

 

"Now, explain to me." Daniel lets go of Sungwoon's hand as he moves back a few steps from Daniel.

 

"Nothing to explain, Daniel." Sungwoon says as he looks away and stands awkwardly as he tries to avoid Daniel. Daniel runs out of his patience and walks to Sungwoon.

 

"Hyung, do you know that your grandpa is protecting that place for you?" Daniel tries to make Sungwoon understand what he has done.

 

"What do you know?" Sungwoon pushes Daniel away from him. His hands are pushing his chest are shaking. "You are the one who always force us to sell it to you."

 

"That old man always bother us to sell the property was your man. Now it's all make sense, when you and Seungwoo were staying with us, he never bothered us but then right the next day after you left, he came back to force us again." Sungwoon tries hard to explain in his furious. "Are you happy now?"

 

"What?" Daniel couldn't understand the situation.

 

"Please Daniel, I already sold my land to you, please just leave us. The documents are already settled and I already received my money. You can just walk away and forget all this sweet lover's act. You got what you want. Leave me alone. I beg you." Sungwoon looks at Daniel in pain as his eyes are teary and walks away from Daniel to the door.

 

**BAM!**

 

The door are closed again as Daniel pushes them as the traps Sungwoon's between the door and his body. He penetrates Sungwoon in between.

 

"Hyung, I never get what I want from you." Daniel whispers to Sungwoon's ear as he grabs Sungwoon's shoulder, turns his body around and slams him to the door. Sungwoon moans in pain a little. "Then you must give me what I want from you."

 

Sungwoon is shaking in fear as he looks at Daniel's eyes. If Sungwoon wants to cast aside him then Daniel will take Sungwoon by force. Like it or not, Daniel's mind is already corrupted but the fact that Sungwoon will leave him if he leave this room.

 

"Daniel?" Sungwoon's voice is also shaking. Daniel pushes him to the floor and penetrates him for above. Sungwoon tries to run away but it's useless as Daniel untie his necktie and ties it to Sungwoon's hands. "No. Daniel, please."

 

It's useless to beg now. Daniel won't hear it as he tears Sungwoon's T-shirt and undone his pants. Even when Sungwoon struggles to free himself from Daniel, Daniel won't show his mercy. 

 

"Dan--Daniel!!!" Sungwoon screams in fear. Daniel spits on his hand to lubes his cock. "Daniel, please. No." Sungwoon pleads as he turns his head to Daniel but Daniel grabs Sungwoon's by his neck and pushes his head on the floor. He place his cock to Sungwoon's ass hole and rams it hard.

 

"AAAAAAAHHH!!!! HAAAHH!!!" Sungwoon screams in pain as blood is dripping from his ass. It's so tight and he is still a virgin but it doesn't stop Daniel from fuck him. 

 

"Stop! AH! AH! HAAAHH!!! Please..." 

 

Daniel keeps slamming his cock inside Sungwoon's ass hard and Sungwoon moan in pain every time Daniels moves his hips. 

 

"It--ah-AH-HAAH--hurts... Daniel... AAAHH!!!" Sungwoon keeps begging for Daniel to stop this but there is turning back. Daniel won't stop. 

 

If Daniel can't have Sungwoon then Daniel will take him with whatever possible way even if it by force. He doesn't want Sungwoon to leave him, he loves him so bad. So bad that all he does now is only hurting him.

 

Daniel stops moving as he looks down on Sungwoon. He stops begging and just sobs in cry as Daniel bends his body and leans on Sungwoon's back.

 

"Hyung, don't leave me. Please." Daniel whispers but Sungwoon just stays silence and closes his eyes. "I love you, hyung." Daniel kisses his ear to his back of his head as he's thrusting his hips again. Sungwoon's body jolts a little but then he completely surrender to Daniel.

 

Tears are flowing on the floor as Daniel marks on Sungwoon's body, nibble and kissing Sungwoon's back while he thrusts his hips, the sound of their flesh pounding to each other are echoing in this office. After awhile, Daniel sprouts his load inside Sungwoon's hole as he pulls out his cock and pants hard to breath.

 

This is a mess. Sungwoon just lays down on the floor with his hands tied to his back and his T-shirt is now scattered into pieces. His body covered with sweat and cums from Daniel. Daniel can see blood mixes with his cum are dripping from Sungwoon's hole and Sungwoon doesn't move or beg. He just waits for Daniel.

 

Daniel unties Sungwoon's hands as he wears his pants and takes off his suit to cover Sungwoon's body. He needs it. Easily, Daniel carries Sungwoon on his arms like a princess.

 

"Please... leave me..." Sungwoon begs to Daniel. His face is covered with tears and his voice is husky. Daniel smiles bitterly to Sungwoon as he rubs his cheek to Sungwoon's head gently.

 

"You are mine, hyung." Daniel says as Sungwoon closes his eyes. 


	10. Hourglass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hourglass is already broken into pieces. Their time won't come back as it is before.

  
An hourglass sits on the white grand piano. It flows down its every grain of the sand. Sungwoon sits in front of the grand piano as he looks blankly to the hourglass. It's almost over and soon he needs to flips it. He wants to flip it before the sand completely gone inside the upper glass but a hand stops him from grabbing the hourglass as someone hugs him from behind and smothers him.

 

Even if Sungwoon tries to struggle, it's useless, he is too strong. Slowly but sure Sungwoon out of his breathe as he leans his head on the shoulder of someone who tries to suffocate him. He smiles gently to Sungwoon and puts his index finger to his lip. It's Kang Daniel.

 

In a second, Sungwoon opens his eyes in surprises as he tries to catches his breath using his mouth. He clenches the blanket on his chest. The dream feels so real as Sungwoon still can feel the fear and the pain. The tears fall to his cheek as he gulps his saliva down.

 

The ceiling is high and it's smells so nice. Sungwoon finally can focus his eyes as he wipes the tears away and tries to sit on the bed. He checks on himself first, this white shirt he wears is too big on him, and looks around. It's a nicely decorated bedroom. Definitely, it's not in the hospital and not inside his apartment either.

 

His head feels so heavy and Sungwoon tries to ease the pain by shaking his head. His body and his throat feel so hot and it's burning. His body also feels so heavy and some areas are throbbing with pain, especially on his back of waist area and his wrist. Sungwoon looks at the blue bruises on his wrist and now that he remembers.

 

Daniel raped him.

 

Sungwoon bites his lower lips and bow his head as he tries to not remember how hurt and painful it was. He endures all the memory and his pain as he holds his tears on his eyes. Slowly, Sungwoon gets off from the bed but his legs are far too weak to support him, he tries to grabs something to support him but nothing to grabs but the blanket on the bed, as he falls to the ground.

 

It's shocking for Sungwoon, he can feel his legs but it's shivering as Sungwoon grabs them and hugs them.

 

_He is OK. He will be OK. Nothing to be afraid of._  Sungwoon keeps saying that inside his heart.

 

The door is opened and someone approaches him. It's Daniel. Sungwoon looks at him in fear as he tries to moves back but it's useless as his back bumps to the bed. Daniel squads down and try to touch Sungwoon's cheek. His touch, Sungwoon longs for, now he is afraid of it as he slaps Daniel's hand away. Even Sungwoon himself is surprised by his action as he quickly hugs himself, placing his face on his knees and his hands protect his head. He doesn't want Daniel to hurt him again.

 

"Are you OK, hyung?" Daniel asks gently. Sungwoon just stay silence and his body is shivering. Daniel. That Kang Daniel. His smile used to be gently and his touch was warm, he used to love it , now it frights him.

 

Daniel sighs as he grabs Sungwoon's hand and pulls it to him. It takes Sungwoon by surprises as he looks at Daniel's face. Fear consumes Sungwoon's mind as he slaps Daniel's cheek and quickly shoves him away.

 

_Run! Just run!_

 

The voice inside his head commands him to run as Sungwoon runs to the door where Daniel just came in. It's a penthouse as Sungwoon looks at the window on his right, it's in the high floor, and he can see the other building near here. But it's not the time to admire this, Sungwoon looks around as he panicked to look for the exit door.

 

Before Sungwoon can move a step, he can feel how heavy his body is. He just moves a few steps from the room but his head already feels heavy, his legs trembling so hard and he can bearly stand.

 

He looks around for help, someone is in the kitchen and Sungwoon needs her help.

 

"..."

 

His voice's gone. Sungwoon tries to clear his throat in panic.

 

"Catch you." Daniel says as he wraps his hand on Sungwoon's waist and lifts him up. Sungwoon surprises and tries to struggles but he is far too weak and Daniel is bigger than him. Daniel quickly throws Sungwoon back to his bed.

 

His body is throbbing in pain; the impact hurts him, as he moans a little.

 

Daniel grins as he sits on the edge of the bed. Sungwoon shivers in fear as he quickly moves far back the opposite way of Daniel, hugging himself and tries his best to look at Daniel.

 

"Sungwoon hyung." Daniel smiles at him. "If you run away again, I will cuff you in this bed." His smiles but his words have a threat tone on it.

 

Sungwoon nods understand as he can't really win or run away from Daniel like this.

 

"Hyung, do you want to eat breakfast?" Daniel offers nicely to him. Sungwoon looks frown to him. It's already morning. How long he has been here? How is his grandfather doing?

 

"..." Sungwoon tries to ask but no voice comes from his mouth as he crawls to Daniel.

 

"Hyung, I can't understand you." Daniel smiles as he caresses Sungwoon's cheek and Sungwoon grabs Daniel's arm.

 

_Hal-abeo-ji_

 

Sungwoon tries to say in with his mouth motion to Daniel. Sungwoon worries about his grandfather.

 

"If. If you obey all my words, I'll let you see your grandfather." Daniel gives him condition and Sungwoon nods quickly. Whatever it is as long as he can see his grandfather, he will do whatever Daniel wants him to do. "Then, let's eat, hyung."

 

Daniel carries Sungwoon in his arms like a princess and it surprises Sungwoon but he can't fight Daniel. He just stays silence in Daniel's arms while his body is shivering. Sungwoon tries to hide his fear by grabs on Daniel's T-shirt's chest and buries his head on it. At least, he won't see his face.

 

Daniel walks with him to the kitchen, Daniel lets Sungwoon sits on the chair in dining room. It's a nice black granite stone table for six persons.

 

"Good morning, Mr. Kang." The woman is greeting him from kitchen as she comes to them with her smile.

 

"Good morning, imo." Daniel greets her back without leaving Sungwoon's side.

 

"What do you want for breakfast?" She asks.

 

"Hyung, what do you want to eat?" Daniel looks at Sungwoon and smiles. Sungwoon can't even think about what he wants to eat, as he looks confused looking at Daniel then looking at the aunty.

 

Daniel chuckles as he looks at the aunty and orders her to just make anything good for breakfast. Western or Korean doesn't matter as long as Sungwoon can eat them and Daniel will just eat whatever on the table.

 

"Your body." Daniel starts the conversation as he looks at him with his gentle touch on Sungwoon's cheekbone. "Are they OK?"

 

Sungwoon looks at Daniel with his frowned face as he doesn't know what to answers and bows his head down. Daniel sighs and smiles as he lays his face down on the table looking at Sungwoon.

 

"Hyung, are you afraid of me?"

 

Sungwoon nods a little. Daniel smiles and grabs Sungwoon's hand, he can't hide how he frighten by Daniel. Daniel then talks to Sungwoon who just listens to his story about how he misses Sungwoon so much and how Seungwoo is really strict about the project deadline. Booked all his schedules for meeting and won't let Daniel have his vacation.

 

"I really want to meet you, hyung." Daniel smiles gently and kisses Sungwoon's hand. Sungwoon jolts a little.

 

Not long, the aunty brings all the food on the table. A plate full of bacon with fours sunny side up eggs, a bowl of smash potato, sautéed broccoli in a pan, a bowl of French fries and sausage, a bowl of kimchi, and seaweed soups are on the table for just the two of them to eat. It's too much as Sungwoon looks at Daniel.

 

"What's wrong, hyung? Let's eat." Daniel gives a plate with his cutlery to Sungwoon. The aunty says something to Daniel and she excuses herself.

 

It's a feast not a breakfast. Sungwoon grabs a sunny side up egg with bacon and eats it slowly. Daniel almost eats all the food in the table as he drinks a glass of milk to end his breakfast. No wonder that he got mad when Sungwoon served him only a slice of bread and a glass of water back at his home.

 

"You can visit your grandpa in the hospital and at 1 you must come back here." Daniel says as he stands and walks to his room again. Sungwoon tries to get him but his legs are not cooperating with him again as he falls on the floor. "Hyung!"

 

Daniel quickly checks on him and carries him again in his arms. Gently, Daniel puts Sungwoon on the bed and checks him. Sungwoon is alright but Daniel looks worried.

 

"Hyung, don't hurt yourself." Daniel says. Sungwoon nods as Daniel walks to the other door in this room and takes off his T-shirt. "Ah! I think we should take a shower together."

 

Sungwoon can't refuse Daniel as he grabs Sungwoon and helps him to undress in the bathroom. It's not their first time to see each other naked but now Sungwoon tries to hide himself as he hugs himself, hiding his chest and lower part.

 

Daniel sighs as he smiles and leads him inside the shower room. Sungwoon keeps bow his head down as the water washes his body. The drops of the water are stinging on his skin.

 

It's confusing. Daniel helps Sungwoon to washes his hair and washes his back, dries his body with towel and blows his hair with hair dryer. Even gives him his shirt and trousers for Sungwoon to wear. He is just like Daniel before. Gentle and kind.

 

Someone is knocking at the door and Daniel lets him in. It's Ong Seungwoo as Sungwoon bows his head a little to greet him. Daniel orders him to accompany Sungwoon wherever he wants to go with one condition like he just said before, they will have lunch together. After lunch, Sungwoon and Seungwoo will buy some clothes and go home straight after shopping.

 

Seungwoo understands as he bows to Sungwoon and Daniel before he goes out from the bed room. Sungwoon tries to hold him but Daniel quickly holds his hand and gently let Sungwoon stands in front of a mirror, where Daniel looks at himself before. Daniel puts his hands on Sungwoon's shoulder as he bend his body to Sungwoon's eyes level and looks at the mirror.

 

The chill again, it's the same when Daniel penetrated him in the hospital, goes through Sungwoon's spine to his brain. Daniel smiles but it's like he will kill Sungwoon anytime he wants. It makes Sungwoon shiver again. And now all Sungwoon can do is just looking at the mirror with Daniel behind him, doing whatever he wants to do.

 

"Hyung, please don't do anything that makes me angry." Daniel says as he kisses Sungwoon's cheek gently and slides his hand on Sungwoon's arm to his finger. Sungwoon can't even move his body like he wants, he is afraid of Daniel right now.

 

Daniel grabs his hand and brings it in front of his lips. "I won't let you go and if you run away, I can do anything worse than just rape you, hyung " Daniel kisses Sungwoon's hand and smiles to him.

 

 

***

 

 

Anywhere Sungwoon wants to go is the hospital where his grandfather is opnamed. He just wants to be with him and hope he will wake up soon. Sungwoon walks behind Seungwoo who leads the way. It becomes awkward as Sungwoon lost his voice and he can't talk to him. They walk to the lift as Seungwoo presses the 8th floor. Sungwoon wants to press the 3rd floor before Seungwoo stops him and tells Sungwoon that his grandfather already moved to the VIP room. Sungwoon doesn't really understand as the lift opens on the 8th floor.

 

Seungwoo shows him the room where his grandfather stays. It's twice as big as the last room where they stay with only one big big size bed where his grandfather lies. 42inch LED TV on the wall and a big living room before he can even see his grandfather. It's luxury room.

 

It's too much for Sungwoon as he quickly grabs Seungwoo's hand and tells him that this is too much. He can't afford the room. Seungwoo smiles weakly and tells Sungwoon that he can't hear him.

 

"..." Sungwoon tries to speak louder but nothing comes out from his throat. In the table there's a note and a pen. Sungwoon quickly write down his words to Seungwoo.

 

_It's too luxury. I can't afford this room. Please cancel this room._

 

Sungwoon shows the note to Seungwoo.

 

"It's OK. Mr. Kang already arranged it with the hospital. You don't need to worry about that." Seungwoo smiles and assures Sungwoon that it's fine.

 

Sungwoon shakes his head a little and writes again but before he can't finishes it, Seungwoo grabs his shoulder gently as Sungwoon looks at him.

 

"Hyung, please just accept this. He is out of his mind when it comes to you." Seungwoo looks sad to Sungwoon. "I'm so sorry for he's done to you." Seungwoo hugs him as he clenches Sungwoon's back of his shirt.

 

_Ah... Seungwoo already know about that._

 

It's nice know that someone actually cares about him. Sungwoon pats Seungwoo's back and caresses his back of his hair as Sungwoon can hear he is sobbing. Seungwoo is really a kind person even he cries for him.

 

Sungwoon smiles to him as he wipes Seungwoo's cheek from his tears and writes something on the notes.

 

_Can you, please, leave us alone? I want to be with my grandpa._

 

Seungwoo smiles and nods. "I'll be outside if you need me."

 

Sungwoon nods to Seungwoo as he walks outside the room. Sungwoon stands next to the bed where his grandfather lies down as he grabs his hand and caresses his forehead.

 

_Please open your eyes, grandpa..._

 

_I don't know what to do anymore..._

 

_I met him again, Kang Daniel._

 

_He is just as handsome as he used to be._

 

_He even talked to you the other days._

 

_He is still kind and gentle._

 

Before Sungwoon knows his tears flow down on his cheeks as Sungwoon wipes it. It's useless. The tears drop again.

 

The hourglass that he should turn around is now broken into pieces as the sand scatters all over the floor. If only Sungwoon could gather these sand again, wish he could turn back the time.

 

_He did something horrible to me._

 

_But... I don't know why_...  
  
  


 

 

 

_I still love him._


	11. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lonely night. Sungwoon and two pets of Kang Daniel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are welcome  
> Comment are great~
> 
> For more update, please follow my Twitter : @putrihuang

It's almost midnight and Daniel is still not home. Sungwoon feels anxious in this big penthouse, even if he's been here for a couple days, it's nice and big but it doesn't feel homey at all as Sungwoon hugs himself. Seungwoo already went home and leaves him alone, he said that he can use anything in this penthouse and he warned Sungwoon to not leave this penthouse. But what can Sungwoon possibly do in here?

 

This living room has big TV and nice sofa but Sungwoon rarely watches TV. He wants to take a rest in the bedroom but it's only gives Sungwoon unpleasant memory of how Daniel always helps him to put ointment to his rectum. He wants to apply it by himself but if he refuses Daniel, he would do it by force and it would just hurt Sungwoon more. Sungwoon shakes his head to clear his mind. The bed is also big and somehow it's scare Sungwoon, to just lay down in a big bed alone.

 

The exit door is just right on Sungwoon's right. He could just runs away from here, no one here. Sungwoon stands in front of this wooden door. The door that he could just open and leaves from here, from Daniel, as Sungwoon grabs the doorknob with his shaking hand. Just another click by his thumbs the door would open.

 

But where should he go after this door is opened?

 

His apartment is already under Daniel's name.

 

He could just run away to his hometown again but he doesn't have any money.

 

More over his grandfather is still in hospital. Running away is not an option for Sungwoon. It will only worsen the situation. Daniel already takes control of all his life as Sungwoon rests his head on his hand on the doorknob. A simple task like open this door is a hard to do and he starts to sobs.

 

Sungwoon walks to the kitchen just next to the living as he wipes his tears. The utensils look so nice and expensive, it's like a kitchen from a drama comes to life. It must be nice to cook in this kitchen but he needs to practice how to turn on the stove and stuff first.

 

He looks around, the nice entry room with all nice shoes, to the living room with big TV and nice sofa, the luxury glasses veranda, nice minimalist bedroom, with this modern kitchen. This big and luxury penthouse lived by only one person, Kang Daniel. With this fortune and wealth like this, even in the next life or even in his dream, Sungwoon can't have all of this.

 

Nothing can Sungwoon do in this apartment as he sits on the floor in the kitchen as he buries his face against his knees, drowning in his own mind.

 

His feeling for Daniel and his worries for his grandfather but what consumes most of his mind is only Kang Daniel.

 

Sungwoon tightens his own hugs and clenches on his arms. The day when Daniel raped him, he shouldn't have said it to him about he just played him. He just vented his anger to Daniel. Yes, of course Sungwoon is angry to Daniel. Sungwoon misses him so much and when he knew that Mr. Lee was his subordinate who wants his land, he feels betrayed.

 

When Sungwoon's father suddenly collapsed, he wants to come to Daniel for help but Mr. Lee came to him and he said he can help Sungwoon will all his trouble but it comes with a price. He wants the land. The only thing that his grandfather has is only the land and he needs to sell it to him because he needs money for his grandfather's surgery.

 

The day at the hospital, when he met with Daniel again, he can feel how his heart still beats for him but his mind already corrupted by the anger. If that day he could just stay calm and talks to him nicely, Daniel wouldn't do this. Told him how he misses Daniel so much. Not only he hurts him self, he also hurts Daniel's feeling. Sungwoon tightens his grips on his arms. 

 

This is a punishment from God for hurting Daniel's feeling and Sungwoon deserves it. This pain and this wound, maybe Daniel feels the same pain in his heart, caused by his words. 

 

_Can we just go back to that time?_

 

"Meow."

 

Meow?

 

Sungwoon quickly lifts his head and looks at his side. An orange cat is sitting next to him and looking at him curiously.

 

A cat?

 

"Nyaoo." The other cat comes from the side as he comes to Sungwoon. This one is a calico.

 

Sungwoon smiles at them as he grabs the orange one and checks the golden choker, Rooney.

 

"Hello Rooney."

 

Sungwoon greets her and places her on his arms like a little baby. The calico one rubs his body on Sungwoon leg. It's his master's shirt, Kang Daniel, she must be confused with the smell on this shirt and strokes its head and checks for the name, Peter.

 

"Do you miss your master?"

 

_I do._

 

Rooney and Peter. Sungwoon checks on their gender and both of them are female but why both of them have male names.

 

"Meow?" Rooney meows as she rubs her head to Sungwoon's chin. Sungwoon smiles as he looks at Rooney.

 

"Do your master know that you are a female cat, Rooney?"

 

Rooney jumps to the floor and looks at Peter as she licks his paw and rubs it to her face and ear.

 

So, Daniel has two cats and it's Sungwoon first time to see them. In the morning he would just eat breakfast and gets ready to go to the hospital. At night, Daniel would just want to be with him in the bed and basically this is Sungwoon's first time to spend some in this penthouse alone. Usually, Seungwoo will accompany him until Daniel comes.

 

They are really cute as Sungwoon rubs Peter's head but Rooney needs attention too, he jumps to Sungwoon laps, rubs her body to Sungwoon's belly. They really hunger for attention as they keep Sungwoon busy to play with them.

 

Rooney wants more attention as she climbs to Sungwoon's chest and meows. Sungwoon lifts him and has him on his arm like a baby. She adjust her position and rubs his head before she sleeps on his arms while Peter is sleeping beside his leg. It's like they acknowledge Sungwoon as one of Daniel's pets.

 

Just stay at the house like this, waits for him to come home. Sungwoon smiles bitterly and he feels a little bit sleepy as he yawns. He puts Rooney on the floor and slides his body down to the floor. He wants to sleep too.

 

To think about it, maybe Sungwoon is also one of Daniel's pets. With all of this, Daniel could just have anyone he wants to spend the night with. Sungwoon doesn't deserve him. He never was.   
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  


Peter suddenly wakes up as she heard someone from the entrance door walks into the penthouse.

 

"Nyaoo." She greets him as she sits waiting for him to rubs her head and for sure Daniel gives her what she wants. He smiles to her and lifts her up to his arms as he walks to find Sungwoon.

 

"Hyung?" Daniel looks for him and looks around. No answer.

 

"Nyaoo." Peter meows in Daniel's arms as he walks to his bedroom to find Sungwoon but it's empty even the light is off. Daniel looks around starts to worry if he leaves this penthouse. Peter jumps from Daniel's arms as she meows and looks at Daniel. Daniel wonders what she wants to tell him about and he just follows her to the kitchen.

 

His small hyung is lying on the floor sleeps safe and sound. He curls his body like a sleeping cat. His chin touches his chest. His hands as his pillow. With his shirt that's too big for him, Daniel can see Sungwoon's white thighs. He doesn't have to wears any shorts if his shirt can cover almost his half of his body. Rooney sleeps near to his belly. He wants to take a picture of him. Sungwoon is cute as Daniel chuckles but sleeping on the floor is not good for his body as he squads down.

 

"Hyung?" Daniel gently calls him. Sungwoon doesn't budge at all. "Sungwoon hyung."

 

Slowly Sungwoon opens his eyes and blinks a couple times before he sits on the floor while rubbing his eyes, Daniel's sleeves covers his hands.

 

"Why are you sleeping here?" Daniel asks but Sungwoon seems haven't woke up entirely as he crawls his body to him and comes to his arms, places his head on Daniel's chest just like that. Hyung?" Daniel tries to wake him up but it useless. Sungwoon uses him as his body pillow while Daniel's sighs in smiles.

 

"Niel..." Sungwoon mumbles a little. Maybe it's because of the cold floor and Daniel's body is warm so Sungwoon comes to him like this. Defenceless.

 

If only Sungwoon always this clingy to him while he is awake. He would just give the entire world to him. Daniel touches his lips to Sungwoon's as he closes his eyes. He just loves Sungwoon so much. But love without having him is meaningless. He wants Sungwoon so bad that he needs to hurt him.

 

Doesn't matter how and whether it's right or wrong, Daniel doesn't care about it as long as he has Sungwoon just like this. Inside his arms, see his face, touch his skin, and feel his warmth. Even if it means he makes the entire world his enemy or brings the hell on Earth. 

 

So when Sungwoon told him that he doesn't want to see him again. It's ruined Daniel's world. Daniel didn't even know why Sungwoon doesn't want to see him again. He saw the document, Sungwoon sold his grandfather's land to his company under the authority of Mr. Lee. It's just a mere misunderstanding but it's just too late. Daniel is blinded by his fear to lose Sungwoon again, if he walked through that door, and raped him.

 

Even Seungwoo who is with him since they are high school got angry and punched him on his belly when he brought Sungwoon's worn out body that day. Minhyun quickly checked on Sungwoon's body, his rectum is wounded and bleeding. It can be healed but the trauma won't leave easily. How can Daniel do such a low act like this to Sungwoon?

 

A Bastard. An Asshole. A Rapist. Whatever people want to say about him, it will never bother him. He has Sungwoon already. Entirely, Sungwoon's body and mind, doesn't matter if Sungwoon thinks how bad and evil Daniel is as long as he lingers inside Sungwoon's mind.

 

Just like this and this makes Daniel is quite delighted today, Sungwoon is not trying to run away even if Seungwoo is not here with him. He could just run away from here anytime but what could Sungwoon possibly do after he run away? Daniel smiles to think that even if he runs away, it's easy to capture him back because his grandfather is still in the hospital. Daniel knows that Sungwoon is a good person and he would never abandon his grandfather for his own sake.  

 

Daniel lifts Sungwoon in his arms gently, not to wake him up. Sungwoon moans a little and curls his body closer to Daniel's chest.

 

"If only we could stay like this forever." Daniel says and locks his lips to Sungwoon's forehead. 

 

Rooney and Peter start to meow, as they want attention from Daniel too. Daniel pouts a little as he 'ssshhh' a little, telling them to be quite. Both Rooney and Peter walk with Daniel as they look at Daniel who carries Sungwoon like a princess to his room.

 

"Good night, both of you." Daniel says to both Rooney and Peter who follow him until the doorway and closes the door. 

 


	12. Damage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's first time for Sungwoon to attend a party but it's not an ordinary party. It's a party held by The Congress Man and Daniel wants Sungwoon to be his +1. Now the world know that Sungwoon is his and not all of them are happy with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are welcome~  
> Comment are great~ 
> 
> For more update, please follow my Twitter: @putrihuang
> 
> CONTAIN RAPE SCENE!!!

"Party?" Sungwoon asks as he looks at Daniel and Seungwoo in confusion.

 

"Yes, it's an annual charity dinner party with the congressman." Daniel says as he pulls his tie and throws his suit to the sofa. He comes to Sungwoon who stands in the living room and kisses him.

 

"It's just a party but I need to be there." Daniel explains to Sungwoon. "I need you to be my partner."

 

"But..." Sungwoon wants to refuse the idea. It's not a good one. First, he doesn't have any formal attire. Second, he doesn't know how to socialize with the higher rank person, maybe he won't be talked with the congressman but this party must be attended by any person with the same rank and Sungwoon is just a mere peasant. He even doesn't graduate from university.

 

"Seungwoo has already arranged your suit." Daniel seems to ignore Sungwoon's concern.

 

"Daniel..." Sungwoon clenches Daniel's shirt to get his attention as he looks at him with his frowned face.

 

"Yes, hyung?" Daniel smiles to Sungwoon.

 

"I... Can I just stay at home?" Sungwoon tries to negotiate with him. Daniel caresses his cheek and Sungwoon flinches a little. He is afraid if Daniel will be angry.

 

"You can't. I want you by my side, hyung." Daniel doesn't like the idea and insists to take Sungwoon to the party.

 

It settled already and no one can refuses him. Daniel talks to Seungwoo to gives Sungwoon his suit and arranges the best hairdresser in Seoul. Seungwoo nods and quickly reaches his Iphone. Sungwoon bows his head. He worries about this party and he never attended one.

 

"Hyung." Daniel calls him as Sungwoon quickly looks at Daniel. He kisses Sungwoon again, slowly with gentleness as Sungwoon tries to not drown in it. Daniel is good at this.

 

Slowly Daniel releases his kiss and kisses Sungwoon's cheek. Sungwoon leans his head on Daniel's head Daniel caresses his head.

 

The party is at 7 P.M and Daniel always on-time for his schedule as he get off of the car. It's a five star hotel and of course Daniel knows how to steal the show with his charisma. He is tall and handsome with his pulled back hair like this, he makes anyone in this hotel to look at him.

 

It's not hard to tell that Daniel is the star of the night. Some of the ladies who walk into the hotel steal a look as they smile and put their interest on Daniel. From the outside, Sungwoon can see that a lot of ladies inside the hotel are looking at him too but Daniel's eyes are only looking at Sungwoon as he gives his hand to Sungwoon. Sungwoon reaches his hand and get off of the car but he quickly bows his head down.

 

Daniel is maybe the star but not Sungwoon and he feels out of place. This hotel, this suit, this man who stands beside him, everything.

 

"Hyung, you are so handsome." Daniel gives Sungwoon compliment and grabs Sungwoon by his waist. Today, Sungwoon has a little make up on his face and he just got his hair cut. 

 

"Th---thank you." Sungwoon forces his smile and tries not to look nervous as they walks to the ballroom where the party is being held. This is really a party like in the movie. The crystal chandeliers in the ceiling, the table covered with white clothe with lots of fancy on it, the broken white granite floor, the wall painted in white, and the other side is large windows with garden view inside the hotel. The people who attend the party are also beautiful and handsome. It makes Sungwoon more nervous, the last time he feels this was when he needs to sing for the high school graduation day.

 

"Dan--" Sungwoon tries to talk this again as he grabs Daniel's arm. His hands are already shaking. It's not a good idea.

 

"Good afternoon, Mr. Kang." A half aged man comes to Daniel and shakes his hand with his smile.

 

"Good afternoon, Mr. Congressman." Daniel smiles and shakes his hand.

 

"And? This is?" Mr. Congressman asks Daniel to introduce his friend. Sungwoon quickly releases his hands from Daniel's arms.

 

"This is Ha Sungwoon." Daniel introduces Sungwoon to him as he moves a little to the side, to give him a good look to him. Sungwoon bows his body to greet this man.

 

"Good afternoon, Mr. Ha."

 

"Go--- Good... after—noon, Mr. Congressman." Sungwoon can't hide his nervousness as he meets the congressman.

 

"Hahahaha! Don't be nervous." He laughs and smiles. Sungwoon bows his head again to him. "And he is your cousin?"

 

"No." Daniel smiles as he grabs Sungwoon by his waist and pulls Sungwoon closer to him. "He is my lover."

 

Both Sungwoon and The Congressman can't hide their surprises. For Sungwoon, this is country still not accept same sex marriage and he just bluntly said that he is a gay. Not long The Congressman laughs.

 

"Is this your trick to not get any please-marry-my-daughter kind of talk?" The Congressman smiles and pats Daniel's shoulder.

 

"Yes." Daniel smiles back to him. Sungwoon grabs Daniel's arms to grabs his attention but Daniel keeps talking to The Congressman.

 

"Then, I will change the law of this country for you to marry him." The Congressman says again.

 

"If that the case, then I would support any of your election campaign." Daniel smiles.

 

"Thank you, Mr. Kang, lease enjoy the party, Mr. Ha." Mr. Congressman says and pats Daniel's shoulder again. "I will excuse myself." He nods his head and smiles. Daniel nods and smiles back to him.

 

"Daniel." Sungwoon tries to talk to him about their relationship.

 

"Yes, hyung?" Daniel looks at Sungwoon besides him as he smiles. Sungwoon frowns his face.

 

"Please... just say that we are just friend." Sungwoon begs.

 

"I want them to know that you are mine, hyung." Daniel refuses Sungwoon's idea again.

 

"But..." Sungwoon tries to make Daniel understand the situation here. It's not for a joke. This society is still not too open for this kind of relationship. Daniel quickly bends his body and kisses Sungwoon's lips.

 

"OH!" Some of the crowd gasps in shock and especially from ladies who look at them. Sungwoon quickly pushes Daniel away and wipes his lips.

 

"I will kiss you if you keep tell me what to do, hyung." Daniel smiles. This is insane. Sungwoon just want him to know that he needs to maintain his image.

 

"But!" Sungwoon protests and Daniel closes his face again. Sungwoon quickly dodges him and puts his hands on Daniel's lips. Not again. People are watching them.

 

"Mr. Kang!" An old man comes to him as he greets in loud voice from behind them. This time is an old foreigner and Sungwoon quickly steps back behind Daniel.

 

"Mr. George." Daniel greets him back and hugs him.

 

"How are you?" He asks in another language that Sungwoon doesn't even understand but he tries to smile to make a good impression.

 

"I'm fine. I would ask the same thing but I can see how healthy you are, Mr. George." Daniel says and smiles.

 

"Same old, Daniel! Same old." George adds to Daniel's statement as he looks at Sungwoon. Sungwoon notices it and bows his head to him. "Your new toy?"

 

"Hey, George. It's too harsh, he is my boyfriend." Daniel says as he grabs Sungwoon's shoulder and leans his head on Sungwoon's head. Sungwoon doesn't understand what they said and he just smiles.

 

"Oh! I never thought that that word would come to your mouth." George can't hide his surprises as he frowns and rubs his chin with his finger.

 

"I love him." Daniel exclaims and smiles.

 

"Then I'm happy for you! Hahahaha!" George just agrees with Daniel if it's what he said.

 

"Thank you." Daniel shows his gratitude.

 

"Don't you want to introduce your lover to me?" George asks as he offers his hand to Sungwoon but Daniel quickly grabs his hand as he shakes them.

 

"Nope. We both know your history so no." Daniel doesn't want George to touch Sungwoon. "Don't you dare to touch him."

 

"Well, I don't want to make enemy out of you, so I better remember this." George hands are up and steps back a little.

 

"See you around, George." Daniel says goodbye and George waves a little as he greets another people he knows. Daniel explains that George is one of the big traders from England and he has name in Korea trading industry but Daniel warns Sungwoon that he needs to be extra careful because he is a playboy.

 

Daniel's hand is on Sungwoon's shoulder and greets another people he knows. This is one of Daniel's agenda if he attends party. He needs to greet some people he knows but apparently it's not a hard job to do with face and name as famous as Kang Daniel. It's like everyone here knows him well. The owner of the S company, the ambassador from another country, even some of artist and idol that Sungwoon only can watches them in the TV are here and greets Kang Daniel.

 

The more Daniel talks to the people in this party, the more Sungwoon knows his place. He feels so small. Daniel keeps saying that Sungwoon is his lover but with all these beautiful ladies, even some handsome gentlemen here, it such a waste. They are well educated and well mannered. If Daniel is here alone, he could just date one of them.

 

Kang Daniel is out of his league and Sungwoon can't keep up with the conversation at all. Daniel always helps him to answer or when Sungwoon seems to hesitate to say something especially from the young ladies who always surrounds Daniel, about his status, about his education, his parents, what do they do and many question that Sungwoon can't keep up with.

 

Status? He is a mere peasant compares to all of them here. Even the waitress here maybe has higher education than him.

 

Education? He is only high school graduate. Some of them talking about Cambridge University, Harvard University, or Princeton University and Sungwoon never heard of them in Korea.

 

His parents? They are already not in this world anymore.

 

Job? He is a just farmer, not a businessman.

 

Of course Daniel can avoid such a question from them and turns to their daily doing. For a second, the conversation goes so smooth and not focusing on Sungwoon. But rumor has it. 

 

They just want to know about this man who can steal Daniel's heart and it's Daniel's first time to ever brings someone to a social party like this accept Ong Seungwoo. Ong Seungwoo still a better lover candidate for Daniel, he is handsome, well educated, and not to say that he is Daniel's childhood friend. Even one of the ladies says so too. Sungwoon just smiles to them and now the weight of Daniel's hand on his left shoulder feel heavier.

 

"Ladies, if you could excuse us." Daniel smiles and bows his head.

 

"Owh, Daniel." They seem to be disappointed to hear it since it's the only way for them to talk to Daniel as they watch Daniel and Sungwoon walk away. Daniel walks with Sungwoon to the bathroom. It's really a huge bathroom with granite cream floor, a waiting room with sofa and small table for smoking, and the washing hand basin on the center with huge mirror for each of them.

 

Thanks God that this bathroom is empty because Daniel is just hugged him so tight right after they walk in and the door closed. Daniel grabs him by his waist, rounds the other arm to Sungwoon's shoulder, completely wraps him inside his chest.

 

"I hate them." Daniel murmurs a little as he places his side of his head to Sungwoon's side head.

 

"Uhm?" Sungwoon couldn't understand Daniel's statement.

 

"They talk like the know you. But they don't." Daniel tightens his hug on Sungwoon and makes Sungwoon gasps a little because it's too tight.

 

"Daniel..." Sungwoon clenches Daniel's shirt on his chest. Daniel releases his hug and looks at his hyung in the eyes. Sungwoon looks at him awkwardly with smile with his hands on Daniel's chest. Gently, Daniel caresses Sungwoon's cheeks and closes his lips to Sungwoon. Softly and gentle for the start but then it becomes a passionate and deep kiss as Daniel starts to dominates Sungwoon's mouth with his tongue.

 

"Uhmm.... Aaahh..." Sungwoon can't take this kiss anymore. He still doesn't know how Daniel can manage to give him such a kiss for long like this, he needs oxygen for his lungs too. Slowly Daniel pulls his lips from Sungwoon and softly bites Sungwoon's lower lip for a finishing touch.

 

"Sungwoon hyung." Daniel smiles and caresses Sungwoon's chin, pulls them up for Daniel to see him.

 

"Hmm?" Sungwoon tries to calm his heartbeat and this red color on his face. Sungwoon jolts a little when something is poking his belly and looking down to see what is it. It's Daniel's cock. It's hard.

 

"Can we do it here?" Daniel asks and it widens Sungwoon's eyes with his mouth opens.

 

"Wha..." Before Sungwoon can finishes his words, Daniel pulls him to the cubical toilet and lock its door, closes the toilet's lid and makes Sungwoon sit on it. Sungwoon still can't understand his situation as he is a little bit afraid of Daniel in front of him and hugs himself.

 

"Hyung..." Daniel looks at Sungwoon beneath him and buckles his belt off. Sungwoon looks how big and hard Daniel's cock behind his boxer as Sungwoon looks away to his side.

 

"Daniel, can we do it at home?" Sungwoon tries to stop this. It's a public space. Daniel grabs Sungwoon's hair and pulls them to the back so he can see Sungwoon face.

 

"No. I don't take no." Daniel looks fiercely to Sungwoon and grabs his cock as he starts to jerks it while he's kissing Sungwoon. This time it's more violent kiss from Daniel as he releases his kiss and Sungwoon wipes his lips. "Hyung, use your mouth." Daniel commands Sungwoon as his cock is standing hard in front of Sungwoon's face.

 

Sungwoon can't refuse Daniel anymore, he looks at Daniel as he slowly grabs Daniel's cock and licks it. It's Sungwoon's first time to give someone a blowjob. He doesn't even know how to do this properly as Sungwoon just licks it like a popsicle that are going to melt then put it to his mouth. Daniel's cock is big and Sungwoon can't really put it entirely to his mouth, even if he tries, only half of it is inside his mouth. He moves his head up and down slowly while massaging his balls also plays with his tongue to make Daniel's head cock feels good.

 

"I never thought that you are this good, hyung." Daniel gives Sungwoon compliment for this blowjob. Sungwoon looks up with Daniel's cock inside his mouth as Daniel rubs Sungwoon's hair. Sungwoon fastens his pace to suck and moves his head while Daniel thrusting his hip to Sungwoon's mouth faster. The white cum splats all over Sungwoon's face and mouth. Daniel smiles while looking at Sungwoon's face. This white cum really fits his beautiful face and he closes Sungwoon's mouth. Sungwoon gulps down Daniel's cums and panting hard. "I'm so proud of you, hyung."

 

Daniel wipes his cock and zips his pants. He helps Sungwoon to wipes his cum from his face and fixes his shirt as he sits weakly. Daniel maybe harsh but he is also can be this gentle to Sungwoon.

 

"I'll book a room upstairs." Daniel says as he smiles and levels his eyes to Sungwoon. Sungwoon frowns but then he rounds his hands to Daniel's neck and hugs him.

 

"Daniel..." Sungwoon whispers to Daniel's ear. Daniel smirks as he grabs Sungwoon by his waist and lifts him from this cubical. Sungwoon just buries his head on Daniel's shoulder, he doesn't want to see anyone with this face.

 

"Hyung, can you wait here for a while?" Daniel puts him down on the sofa near the entrance door. Sungwoon looks at Daniel and nods a little. "Don't go anywhere, I'll just need to excuse myself to Mr. Congressman." Daniel says again with smiles and caresses his cheek gently. Sungwoon smiles, as he understands.

 

Before Daniel can go outside, Sungwoon calls him.

 

"Daniel! Don't... make me wait too long..." Sungwoon begs to Daniel. Daniel nods and smiles to him as he walks outside.

 

It's either fear or love, his heart still beats like crazy. When Daniel looks at him, his heartbeats in excited or fear Sungwoon can't tell. Sungwoon can't make a difference at all. He is afraid of Daniel but in one side he still wants with Daniel. He doesn't want Daniel to be mad at him and when he compliments Sungwoon a while ago, he somehow feels flutter. It feels difference when he feels about Daniel way back then but he can't tell what is it.

 

Maybe its just Sungwoon is being pathetic about himself with the superior Daniel.

 

The door suddenly opens and it makes Sungwoon quickly stands up, hoping that it's Daniel but it's not. Three people come in with their loud voice and they notice Sungwoon as quickly lower their voices. Awkwardly Sungwoon bows and smiles to them as he sits again, waiting for Daniel. At least he needs to make a good impression to them even if Daniel is not around and Sungwoon remembers that three of them are the group with a beautiful lady that Daniel just introduced to him in the party.

 

"Are you Daniel's new toy?" One of the man walks to Sungwoon and stands in front of him with his hand inside his pocket. Sungwoon looks up and smiles.

 

"Pardon?" Sungwoon wants to hear the question again.

 

"Hahahaha! Hyung! You don't have to be that honest to him!" The other one is laughing with his other friend.

 

"He needs to know the truth!" He shouts to his pals as he laughs. "How does it feel like to be fucked with Kang Daniel?"

 

Sungwoon tries to keep his smile and looks around, he feels uncomfortable. These men have ill intention. He tries to walk away but this man grabs his hand and pushes Sungwoon to the sofa again.

 

"HEY! I'm talking to you!" He shouts to Sungwoon and smirks. Sungwoon jolts a little and he's shivering a little while the man in front of him grabs his cheeks with one hand. "Did Daniel fuck you all night?"

 

Sungwoon just strained looking at him as his lips is shivering hard. He doesn't know what to do, he can't run away and if he fights he can't win three people more over they are Daniel's friends. He doesn't want Daniel has bad reputation just because of him being rude to his friends.

 

"I never thought that Kang Daniel is a homo! It's disgusting!" The man shoves Sungwoon back to the sofa, his back hits the back of the sofa. A homo? Daniel is not a homo. It's Sungwoon is the one who is gay in the first place. Is Daniel's name now bad because of him? These people need to know the truth.

 

"Hey, dude! Relax! He is just Daniel's new toy. Sara doesn't have to worry about him, she is way better for Daniel than him." His other friends come to calm this man and one of them grabs his shoulder.

 

"I can't believe Sara falls in love this homo Kang Daniel!" He's pissed and flicks his tongue. Sara is the one lady that surrounded by these men in the party. She is pretty lady and she falls in love with Daniel.

 

"And you love Sara." The other friend states the truth and laughs but his friend can't take the joke as he throws his elbow to him. "Hei, joking. Joking."

 

"That Daniel better treats Sara better, not being nice with this stupid man like this, he can't even say a word!" He raises his hand and landed a hard slap to Sungwoon's left cheek as Sungwoon falls down on sofa. Sungwoon knows that what he just said was right. Sara is 1000% better than him.

 

"Hey! Isn't it too much?" His friend asks.

 

"Too much? He is just a toy. Let's play with him." The man says again and grabs Sungwoon's collar. Sungwoon tears fall on his cheeks as Sungwoon grabs his left cheek and he tries to run away again. But it's useless as the man pushes him again to the sofa and shoves Sungwoon's mouth with his hand as he pins Sungwoon down. "Hey! Help me! Grab his hand and foot!"

 

_Daniel!_

 

His friends look at each other and just do what they told as Sungwoon tries to free himself and cries. One person is grabbing his hands up to his head, the other grabs his ankles, and this man just sits on Sungwoon's belly. 

 

"Dude, you are not gonna do this right?" His friend that grabs Sungwoon's hand asks as he looks at Sungwoon tries to struggles in tears. Sungwoon makes an eye contact to him, begging for this to stop but he avoids Sungwoon's gaze. 

 

"Yes, I'm going to do this." The man says and slaps hard Sungwoon's cheeks a couple times and punches his belly hard enough to make Sungwoon completely motionless in the sofa. Sungwoon doesn't have enough power to struggles and run away anymore as blood drips from his nose. His friends slowly release his hand and Sungwoon is just lying in the sofa.

 

_Daniel!_

 

"He finally stops moving." The man grabs Sungwoon's shirt and tears them apart. His white fair skin is showing and three of them gulp their saliva down. Sungwoon is man, they know it, but his features are like a girl. White fair smooth skin, pink pumpy lips, his eyes are round and black, it's like they captivated by his beauty. "I'm going first. We take turn and guard the door."

 

_Daniel!_

 

 

"But he is a man." His friend reminds him again.

 

"Do you want to fuck him or not?" The man asks again in anger. "He is just Kang Daniel's fuck toy!" 

 

"I'll guard the door." His other friend quickly moves from the sofa to the door and the other still struggle with his mind to join the crime or not. 

 

Forced to have sex. Again. It's not Sungwoon first time, Daniel did it before and Sungwoon already learned the hard way. No matter how hard he tries to beg and struggles to all of this, the one who will get hurt the most is he. Wishes that he could scream but his voice won't come out and it's almost useless now as the man takes Sungwoon's pants off. Cry is not helping at all but at least it will chase away the pain he will take, word only will vain in the air, and here he is taking all the damage all over again as the man opens his pants quickly. Sungwoon closes his eyes. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Daniel... Save me..._


	13. Paranoia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that night, Sungwoon needs to recover not only his body but also his mind and Dani is there to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are welcome~  
> Comments are great~
> 
> For more update, please follow my Twitter : @putrihuang

  
"Ugh..." Sungwoon groans as he slowly open his eyes. Sungwoon looks at his side, Daniel is still sleeping beside him while holding his hand. His head feels heavy and his body aches all over the place as he tries to move. He tries to remember what just happened last night as he sits on the bed and looks around. It's not Daniel's apartment but it's as luxury as his apartment but the feel is different.

 

He almost raped by those three people in the bathroom and someone saved him, but it's not Daniel. He looks younger with dark skin color. He kicked them and gave his jacket to cover Sungwoon's body. He tries to calm Sungwoon down and helped him to wipe his blood and tears. Daniel came and quickly hugged Sungwoon in his arms, for some reason, he feels so safe inside him. Then all the memory blurred and Sungwoon only remember a little. The person who saved him named Jin, Daniel helped him to wash his body, and Minhyun checked his body in this room.

 

The pain lingers in his belly and his cheeks are tingling and hot. Sungwoon tries to hold his breath to ease the pain but it's still hurt, especially his belly. They really punched him hard.

 

"Good morning." Daniel smiles and sits beside Sungwoon on the bed. He caresses Sungwoon's hair and slides Sungwoon's hair to see his eyes clearly. Sungwoon looks at Daniel with a little fidget.

 

"Mor... COUGH!" Sungwoon coughs loudly and his throat is burning with pain. Sungwoon feels something will come out from his throat as he covers his mouth with his hands. His tears start to fall as Sungwoon can't bear with the pain and he keeps coughing.

 

"Hyung?" Daniel worries as Sungwoon shakes his head and tries to get off of the bed but his belly won't work with him. Sungwoon falls on the bed and the liquid on his mouth starts to leak between his fingers. Daniel offers his both hands like a bowl in front of Sungwoon's face as Sungwoon looks at him in worries. "Spit it out." Sungwoon slowly open his mouth and spits his saliva mixes with blood to Daniel's hands.

 

"So..rry..." Sungwoon tries to catches his breathe and bears with the pain as he wipes is mouth.

 

Daniel smiles and walks to the bathroom. Sungwoon lies down to the bed again and curls his body, adjust to the position to make him more comfortable. Daniel sits near where Sungwoon sleeps, he clenches the bed sheet and tries to breathe slowly.

 

"Hyung, are you OK?" Daniel caresses Sungwoon's hair but Sungwoon jolts a little and bites his lower lip hard.

 

"Sorry..." Sungwoon curls himself more. Daniel lies down and rounds his arm to Sungwoon's shoulder. Sungwoon's body can't hide the fear of his touch as he sobs a little and clenches the bed sheet as he grabs it to his chest.

 

"Sstt... It's OK, hyung." Daniel gently pulls Sungwoon inside his hug to make him comfortable little by little. Sungwoon's body still can't get used with other's touch as his body is shivering so hard but Daniel helps him. Sungwoon cries as Daniel gently kisses his forehead and Sungwoon clenches Daniel's T-shirt's chest.

 

It still feels hurt. So bad. The pain that they put on Sungwoon, those lusty eyes are still crafted inside Sungwoon's mind, and those mean words to Sungwoon's ears, Sungwoon wants to forget all of it but it's useless, especially those words.

 

"Forget everything, OK?"Daniel whispers. Sungwoon nods a little and clenches his T-shirt tighter as Daniel hugs him tightly. It's easier to say than to do it but Daniel's just want to comfort him.

 

This warmness is nice with Daniel'scent. Wish that time could stop right now. Sungwoon wants to have Daniel right now, his gentleness, his smiles, his voice, his warm touch, his everything, but more than anyone else Sungwoon knows he doesn't deserve him. The world could judge him all they want but right now Sungwoon wants Daniel spoils him.

 

The sun rises a little higher as light moves to their bed and tells them that they need to wake up soon. Both Sungwoon and Daniel just stay in the bed. Sungwoon calmly leans his head on Daniel's right arm as he gently rubs Sungwoon's hair until he stops crying. His other hand is rounded on Sungwoon's waist and waiting patiently for Sungwoon to refine himself.

 

It's tiring to cry as Daniel grabs Sungwoon's chin and lifts it gently. Sungwoon looks at Daniel weakly, his eyes are swollen, his lips open a little gap, and Daniel can't get over to his daring charm like this as he slowly locks his lips to Sungwoon's. Just a little kiss to make Sungwoon calmer. Daniel then smiles to him and pulls Sungwoon's head to his chest again as he kisses Sungwoon's head.

 

He can hear Daniel's heart beats as Sungwoon places his head to Daniel's chest. It's calming him and Sungwoon glads that Daniel is here for him. Regardless all he did to him, Daniel is gentle just like Sungwoon ever knows before. Hugging him inside his arms as he gently caresses him, sometimes Sungwoon's feet accidentally touches Daniel's legs.

 

"I'm sorry." Daniel breaks the silence. Sungwoon looks up as Daniel already sees him, he frowns to Daniel. "It's my fault to leave you in the bathroom last night." Daniel can't hide his bitter smile. Sungwoon quickly shakes his head from slow to hard.

 

"Pfftt! Hyung." Daniel chuckles and grabs Sungwoon's cheek. Sungwoon looks at him again and kisses Daniel's lips gently as Daniel slowly devour Sungwoon's lips. It's not his fault as Daniel smiles and wipes Sungwoon' tears. Sungwoon just in the wrong time and the wrong place.

 

_And the wrong partner._

 

Sungwoon snaps quickly and pushes Daniel away as he remembers what those guys told him before.

 

_You are not worthy._

 

Daniel looks confused but he smiles and get off of the bed, he gently rubs Sungwoon's hair before goes to the bathroom. Sungwoon slowly sits on the bed and looks in confused as he hugs himself. His fingers pierce to his arms deeply and wonder how he deserves all of this?

 

Daniel deserves the best and Sungwoon is not the best , Sungwoon looks at his own hands. His wrists have blue bruises, it's where those men grabs him hards and Sungwoon still can feel his touches in his skin. This body is tainted. It's dirty and Daniel shouldn't had touched it as Sungwoon quickly scratches hard to his wrists and makes two bleeding line.

 

"It won't come off." Sungwoon whispers and keeps scratches his wrists to get rid of these bruises.

 

_Homo._

 

Sungwoon sits as he curls himself in the bed. He can hear the voices as he shuts his ears and places his head between his legs. His whole body is now shivering in fear.

 

_Disgusting!_

 

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." Sungwoon apologizes over and over again. It's frightening and his tears flow again. Daniel keeps him here just for fun, he is being nice because he feels pity to him. Daniel can just throw him away but Daniel helps him like this. He is just too kind and gentle to do that and Sungwoon just took the advantage out of it.

 

Someone knocks on the door as Sungwoon looks to the door and Seungwoo walks in to the bedroom.

 

"Good morning, Sungwoon hyung."

 

"Seung---woo..." Sungwoon quickly walks to him but his legs tangled by the bed sheet and falls on the ground. Seungwoo quickly comes to Sungwoon as he squad down to check whether he is OK. "Aa... a...I'm sorry..." Sungwoon apologizes with his shaking voice. Seungwoo looks at his wrist, it's bleeding and he wants to check it but Sungwoon defenses himself by wraps himself like a cocoon.

 

"Sungwoon hyung?" Seungwoo sounds worry with his behavior and the wounds on his wrist as he touches Sungwoon's shoulder. Sungwoon jolts and looks at Seungwoo in horror.

 

"Don't!" Sungwoon shouts and slaps his hand as falls his body to the floor. He backs slowly in his trembling body. Seungwoo tries to understand Sungwoon's situation. He almost got rape for second time.

 

"Sorry, hyung. Did I scare you?" Seongwoo tries to calm his hysteria. Sungwoon nods and clenches his T-shirt on his chest with both hands.

 

"I'm sorry, Seungwoo-a... Your hands will get dirty if you touch me."

 

 

***

 

 

_Post Traumatic Syndrome._ Minhyun tries to explain Daniel and Seungwoo that Sungwoon maybe has it right now. It's normal for a victim and they need to keep support him, gentle and slow approaching is better for now. Daniel looks at Seungwoo and Seungwoo already knows what they need to do right now. But there's something that Daniel needs to do right now as they talk in the living room of president suit hotel. Sungwoon is closes himself in the bedroom behind them. Daniel thanks Minhyun again and Daniel will grand any wishes that Minhyun wants for him. It's his second time to help Daniel to check on Sungwoon.

 

"I will send my gratitude to you, Minhyun Hyung." Daniel says as they wait for the lift.

 

"Don't mention it, I just hope Sungwoon hyung can be healthy again." Minhyun looks at the double door in the living room where Sungwoon locks himself.

 

"He will." Daniel smiles and right now they just need to do their best. The lift's door open and Minhyun walks in as he presses the Lobby button.

 

"Don't be harsh to him, Niel." Minhyun begs Daniel.

 

"I can't promise that but I will try." Daniel is not that gentle.

 

"And I heard those three guys will sue Woojin for this." Minhyun tells what Daniel needs to know.

 

"They won't be able to do that." Daniel says as the door closes and leaves Minhyun in wonder by what that's words mean. "Bye, hyung."

 

Daniel walks to the living room again as Seungwoon prepares some documents in the table for Daniel to check. It's his working space right now, he doesn't want to leave Sungwoon.

 

"It's the Bloom Manufacture, Kim Kal Plastic Industry, and Shui Shopping." Seungwoo gives the files to Daniel as he sits on the single sit sofa and reads the document.

 

"Kim Kal Plastic Industry is one of our big suppliers." Seungwoo continues as he opens the other files.

 

"The past six months they can't full fill our demand and they often ask for full payment." Daniel reads the report as he flips the document.

 

"Yes, it seems they have financial problem." Seungwoo give the a paper to Daniel as he reads the paper carefully.

 

"The Kim CEO really can't trust his own son." Daniel smiles and leans his head on his hand as he throws the paper to the table in front of him. He smiles to Seungwoo and Seungwoo nods understand what he needs to do. "They need to learn that they can't just touch someone else's belonging." 


	14. Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungwoon tries to overcome his fears and trauma. But it's still hard to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are welcome~   
> Comment are great~ 
> 
> For more works, please follow my Twitter: @putrihuang

It's been three days and Sungwoon shows some progression to overcome his trauma. He no longer afraid of touch, it because he used to, and he now can smile like he used to do but he is still afraid if he meets with someone other than Daniel, Seungwoo, and Minhyun. The hotel room is the only place he feels secure and safe or any place without other people around him.

 

Today is a little bit cloudy and the sun is not that strong as they spend their time in their hotel's room balcony. This suit comes with private pool and private balcony. The private balcony's floor covered with wooden panel with white pool and the canopy with white linen curtain and chairs for sun bathing. The other area, is where Daniel and Seungwoo sits right now, floored with the light color stone floor and a big canopy to cover them from sunlight. The long wooden table and nice white sofa placed in the middle under this canopy with white linen to make this place more cozy. They can see the city view from anywhere in this balcony as the building is high enough to make them feel more private in this hotel's room and this place is only for this president suit privilege only.

 

Sungwoon sits himself beside the swimming pool as he plays with the water using his feet. Daniel looks at him with smile as Seungwoo gives a file to Daniel.

 

"Kim Kal Plastic Industry is not happy with our agreement and demands a meeting with us." Seungwoo says without looking at Daniel, he glues his eyes on the mac book in front of him. Daniel takes the files as he reads the document and flips it. 

 

"Then you already know what you should do, don't you, Mr. Ong?" Daniel puts the file on the table and looks at Seungwoo with his business smile. Seungwoo sighs as his boss already makes up his mind to crush this company to ashes.

 

"How did you know that Kim Kal Plastic Industry would collapse?" Seungwoo looks at the stock market and checks on the chart of the Kim Kal Plastic Company. In deed the stock is not as high as they used to be.

 

"I look at their data for the past 3 years, they struggle with debt and bank loan but it seems that his son doesn't know that his father is going to bankrupt any soon." Daniel looks at Seungwoo as he leans his head to his hand on the back of the sofa. "Isn't it a good time to let them know that?"

 

Seungwoo just looks at Daniel's smiling face with his poker face. This man in front of him is really a devil but this is what's make him so successful right now.

 

"This is why everyone hate you. Do you know that?" Seungwoo types fast on this mac book without looking at Daniel.

 

"This is just pure business." Daniel turns his head to see Sungwoon in the swimming pool, he wears oversize pink hoodie with white short, exposing his white thighs as he kicks the water. "I'll leave the rest to you." Daniel walks to Sungwoon.

 

Seungwoo relieves how scary Daniel is when it relates to Sungwoon. Sungwoon now can smile and he is not afraid of Daniel and him anymore. But it's just too scary that this man can make Daniel falls all over the top for him. No woman won't fall for Kang Daniel, he is rich and handsome. All women would lines up just to be with Daniel, from the famous artist to just an ordinary woman. But the only person who can bring both soft and dark side of Kang Daniel is Ha Sungwoon.

 

Maybe it's because Sungwoon's pure and never has ulterior intention on Daniel. He just there to help him just because Daniel needs one with his humble and ordinary way he can provide to him. No fabrication. No hidden purpose. Just Sungwoon with his pureness that tears down the mighty Daniel. Seungwoo smiles looking at them and looks at his mac book again. He needs to to prepare some documents before tonight's dinner.

 

"Sungwoon hyung." Daniel greets him as Sungwoon looks at him sits beside him and soaks his feet to the pool. Sungwoon looks a little awkward but then he smiles to Daniel. "Why don't you swim?" Daniel tilts his head to look at Sungwoon's face.

 

"I don't have swimming trunks with me." Sungwoon smiles and kicks the water gently. This pool is really tempting for Sungwoon to just throws himself in, swims to clear his mind and just to relax from his chaotic mind.

 

_**SPLASH!** _

 

Daniel jumps to the pool and makes huge splash as Sungwoon cover his head with his hands. Daniel emerges from the water as he swipes his hair to the back and walks to Sungwoon.

 

"Then just jump in. It's just us." Daniel smiles and place his hand as he rests his head on Sungwoon's laps. Sungwoon jolts a little. Touch is still foreign on his skin even if it's Daniel's touch but he needs to get used to it. His legs are trembling a little and Daniel could see it. "Still afraid of me?"

 

Quickly, Sungwoon shakes his head. Lie is not Sungwoon's good virtue, Daniel knows that he is still afraid of him, but his lies make Daniel smiles. Daniel grabs Sungwoon by his waist and pulls him to the pool.

 

"Dan---" Sungwoon shouts in surprises as he grabs Daniel's shoulder to balance himself. They are in the swimming pool, Sungwoon body is shivering indeed he still can't get used to this. Daniel grins and submerge with Sungwoon together as Sungwoon looks afraid then opens his eyes. Daniel smiles closes his face to Sungwoon, grabs his head, and kisses him. Sungwoon closes his eyes and remembers how he loves this. It feels like when they swim in his home, the pond behind his home. This feeling, this kiss, this moment, Sungwoon yearns for this with his Daniel.

 

"Huaaaah!!" Daniel emerge for the water with Sungwoon inside his arms. Sungwoon clenches Daniel's wet white shirt and leans his head to his chest. "Hyung?"

 

"Daniel..." Sungwoon looks up with his begging face. "Again..."

 

Daniel smiles to Sungwoon and slowly closes his face to him, their nose touch. "What again?"

 

Sungwoong grips is getting tighter on Daniel's chest as he looks at Daniel's lips slowly coming to him.

 

"Kiss me." Sungwoon whispers and their lips touch again. Yes, this kiss and how Daniel rounds his hands on his waist. Sungwoon loves this, it makes all his fear banish right away from his mind. Only Daniel in his mind and he is kissing him deeply. Tangling his tongue inside Sungwoon's mouth and devours all him. "Uhmmm..." Sungwoon can't help but to moan a little.

 

"Hyung." Daniel releases his kiss and looks at Sungwoon who is hiding his face inside Daniel's chest. Daniel grabs his chin and lifts it, Sungwoon's red face is intoxicating. "I'm happy that you are nor afraid of me anymore."

 

Sungwoon smiles to Daniel.

 

***

 

"Dan..." Sungwoon looks around and follows Daniel and Seungwoo in front of him. They need to buy some ingredient for tonight. Daniel stops as Sungwoon bumps his face to Daniel's back. Sungwoon covers his mouth and nose as he looks at Daniel.

 

"Yes, hyung?"

 

"Can I just stay at the hotel?" Sungwoon looks at Daniel as he bows his head. Daniel smiles and walks with Sungwoon. Not many people around, Sungwoon looks around, but it makes Sungwoon insecure. 

 

"No." Daniel can't grant Sungwoon's wish as he grabs the shopping cart and pushes it. Sungwoon walks way back behind Daniel as he bows his head and looks around. He looks fidget. Daniel stops again, Sungwoon stops too. It's 2 meter, the distance where Daniel stands to Sungwoon. Daniel looks at Sungwoon and Sungwoon jolts a little as he tries to turn his face away, he can't look at Daniel. Maybe Sungwoon needs to run away as he turns his body but Daniel quickly grabs his hand and pushes him to his arms, Sungwoon leans his back to Daniel's chest, he back hugs Sungwoon. Places his head to besides Sungwoon's head. "Why are you so afraid?"

 

"Daniel... They will look at us..." Sungwoon's body is shivering again as he looks around. No one notices them hugging like this. But if someone looks at Daniel with Sungwoon, someone might say something bad again about him and Sungwoon doesn't want that.

 

"Then let them see us like this." Daniel kisses Sungwoon's cheek.

 

"They will say something bad to you..." Sungwoon tries to let go of himself from Daniel but it's useless. Daniel nibbles Sungwoon's earlobe and Sungwoon tries to hold his voice. He will cry if Daniel does this any further.

 

"Stop this in instant, Daniel." Someone slaps Daniel's head as he puts his hand to his waist.

 

"Hyung! You ruin the moment!" Daniel protest as he rubs his head where Seungwoo hits him.

 

"Moment my ass, we are in public area. Hold your lust in your pants!" Seungwoo starts to nag on how Daniel shows his affection on Sungwoon but Sungwoon glads that Seungwoo did that.

 

"Seungwoo hyung, are you jealous?" Daniel asks as he squints his eyes to Seungwoo. Seungwoo looks coldly to Daniel and lifts his chin a little.

 

"Don't think high of yourself, Kang Daniel." Seungwoo says in cold way and makes Daniel moves back a little. It's scary.

 

"Hihihi..." Sungwoon giggles. It makes both Seungwoo and Daniel stop arguing and look at him. Sungwoon then realises that they look at him and panic. "Sorry."

 

Both Daniel and Seungwoo look at each other as they smile.

 

"Your smiling face suit you the best, hyung." Daniel comes to Sungwoon as he grabs Sungwoon's cheeks. He bends his body as he looks gently to Sungwoon and it makes Sungwoon pushes his head back a little. "I don't care if they say something bad to me. It's their problem not mine, not yours, not us." Daniel smiles and grabs Sungwoon's hand.

 

Those words from Daniel, somehow, it makes Sungwoon ease a little.

 

Tonight they will have barbecue party in the balcony as Daniel tells Sungwoon and that's the reason why they are here, to buy the ingredient. They walks to the fresh ingredient area, it's Sungwoon's first time to walk to this big supermarket like this. The fruits neatly lined up in the wooden box with the name of it in the black board on it. Even some fruits that not grow in Korea, they have it here but the price sure is high. The meat section is the best place and the place where Daniel and Seungwoo spend most of his time to choose the meat they want to eat.

 

Sungwoon has no space for their argument as he looks around the area and nears the meat area is the dairy product. They have a lot of variety of milk from the organic to the animal milk. One thing that caught Sungwoon's eyes, it's the almond milk, as he grabs one and a hand suddenly touches Sungwoon's hand. Sungwoon jolts a little and move back as he sees someone beautiful besides him.

 

He has light brown hair, his eyes are big and round, his skin is fair and white, he uses spectacles but Sungwoon thinks it's quite useless because he knows who is the man stands beside him.

 

"Park... Park Jihoon?" Sungwoon can't hide his surprises. He smiles to Sungwoon and nods his head but then he puts his index finger to his lips. Sungwoon nods as he understand that he is here to buy something. It's must be a lucky day for Sungwoon, he meets with his favorite actor. Park Jihoon is a rising teenage actor in the entertainment industry. Sungwoon can casually meet him like this, he must be have a shooting schedules around here, and it really freezes Sungwoon where he stands.

 

"You also want this milk, right?" Jihoon gives one box to Sungwoon as he smiles. Sungwoon stuns by this accidental moment as he receives the milk box from Jihoon. even if Sungwoon wants to say that he is fan of him, his tongue is frozen and he can even move an inch.

 

"Ah, Jihoonie." Daniel greets him casually as he comes from Sungwoon's behind.

 

"Daniel hyung?" Jihoon smiles and bows his head to Daniel.

 

"Good day, Jihoon-a." Seungwoo also greets Jihoon.

 

"Ah! Seungwoo hyung, good day." Jihoon greets back. He looks at Daniel, Seungwoo, then to Sungwoon in the middle of them. "And... this is?"

 

"This is Ha Sungwoon." Daniel grabs Sungwoon's shoulder and pushes him to his side. Sungwoon bow his head down as he tries to pushes Daniel a little.

 

"I heard about you, Ha Sungwoon-ssi." Jihoon says and smiles. Sungwoon lifts his head and surprises. He starts to panic, what Jihoon heard about him? Too many words spread in about him and Daniel, and none of them are good. His eyes are shaking as he grabs his hands to calm his nervous. "Kang Daniel hyung's boyfriend is indeed a beauty."

 

"He is." Daniel looks at Sungwoon with smile. Sungwoon relieves but it still leaves a little bit worry as he looks at Daniel. But then Daniel pats his head gently, it feels like he could hear Sungwoon's thought and says that it's gonna be alright. "Anyway, Jihoonie, make sure you come tonight."

 

Jihoon thinks for a while then smiles. "What if I don't want?"

 

"He will kill me." Seungwoo adds. Jihoon and Daniel laughs. Sungwoon smiles a little. "Because I told him that you will come."

 

"Hahaha! Seungwoo hyung, you are so funny." Jihoon smiles and says that he will come for the barbecue party at Daniel's suit hotel. They walk to the supermarket and buy all they need for tonight. Meat, vegetables, sauce, tissue paper, and anything they need. Sungwoon looks at the beverages area and thinks what should he buys as Seungwoo accompany him. Daniel and Jihoon just stand on the edge of the area waiting for them.

 

Daniel smiles looking that Sungwoon is acting normal again.

 

"You can just order the barbecue set in the hotel service right?" Jihoon asks as he looks at Sungwoon and Seungwoo. Daniel doesn't like to bother his time to just shop ingredients for tonight. He can just call the room service and everything be will done in a minutes.

 

"I know." Daniel looks at Jihoon with smile. Jihoon looks surprises and look at Sungwoon who grabs a can of beer on his hand then he smiles.

 

"You really love him, don't you, hyung?" Jihoon says.

 

"I do."  
  


 

***

 

The night falls quickly as they prepare for this barbecue party. Seungwoo and the hotel staff prepare the grill, Daniel and Sungwoon cut the meat and vegetables, while Jihoon prepares the cutlery and plates as he coordinates with the staff.

 

"Daniel, careful with the knife!" Sungwoon warns Daniel, he is worrying how Daniel handles the knife.

 

"I know hyung, don't worry about me." Daniel assures Sungwoon that he doesn't need his assistance.

 

"But..." Sungwoon looks worries. It must be Daniel's first time to use knife, he is.

 

"Trust me, hyung. I can do this." Daniel says and Sungwoon can't help but to worry but he needs to cut the meat and gives it to Seungwoo. Apparently, it brings back the memory again when Daniel stayed in his house, having this little barbecue party and drink beer, and... Sungwoon's face is now blushing in red. Remembering that night when Daniel and him jerking to each other.

 

"Ah!" Daniel suddenly puts the knife down and Sungwoon looks at him in horror.

 

"DANIEL!" Sungwoon puts his knife down and grabs Sungwoon's left hand. It's bleeding. Sungwoon quickly puts napkin to Daniel's index finger to stop the bleeding. Seungwoo commands the hotel staff to call the in house doctor to come as they quickly nods.

 

The tissue absorbs the blood, the white sheet turns to red, as Sungwoon keeps pressing his hand on Daniel's finger.

 

"It's just a scratch." Daniel tells Sungwoon. Sungwoon looks at Danile in his worry, he almost cries.

 

"I told you to be careful!" Sungwoon shouts and it startles both Seungwoo and Jihoon as they look at them.

 

"Thank you, hyung." Daniel smiles and kisses Sungwoon's forehead. "I'm fine."

 

With sulky face, Sungwoon pushes Daniel away and for sure he is a little bit angry with Daniel. He doesn't want Daniel to get hurt like that, it's just a cut, but it still painful for Sungwoon to see it. Sungwoon walks to Jihoon and helps him with the plates on the table. Jihoon smiles to Sungwoon as he wants to cheer him a little.

 

"Are you angry with him?" Jihoon asks as he puts the plates on the table.

 

"Of course!" Sungwoon raises his voices as he surprises himself too and looks at Jihoon. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you, Jihoon-sii."

 

"Just Jihoon is OK, Sungwoon hyung." Jihoon doesn't really think about it. He can understand. Sungwoon sighs as he looks at the table. If only Daniel knows how this feeling is, how he worries about him.

 

"Then why don't you see from his side?" Jihoon says as he puts the last plate on the table. In wonder Sungwoon looks at Jihoon, Jihoon smiles a little to Sungwoon. "If hyung is the one who gets hurt, Daniel hyung will do the same thing right? He will overreact like hyung just did but Sungwoon hyung would say that you are OK but Daniel hyung will insist that you are not OK."

 

Feeling worry about his wound, checking if he feels the pain or not, hoping that he feels alright, protects him from every raid that would strike him, and wishes for him to do his best. It's what Sungwoon feels about Daniel. Sungwoon wants Daniel to take care of himself better than worrying about him. Kang Daniel is someone he loves and he doesn't want him to get hurt. Seeing him hurting like this also hurting Sungwoon.

 

"I just..." Sungwoon looks at Daniel. "... want him to know that seeing him hurting like that is also hurting me."

 

"Isn't it the same with Daniel hyung?" Jihoon sits on the chair in this long wooden table as he smiles to Sungwoon.

 

Those days when Sungwoon tried to hurt himself, did Daniel also feel this way? But Sungwoon just wants to get rid of this dirty linger feeling on his hands as he grabs his wrist. It's Sungwoon's pain. Daniel shouldn't worry about this.

 

Ah...

 

It's just the same. How Daniel worries about his pain and wound after that day and how Sungwoon feels about Daniel's small cut is just the same.

 

These nights are frightening for Sungwoon as he still can hear the voices inside his head. He can't get rid of those voices as he cries in the bed and tries to cover his ears but it's useless. Daniel rounds his hand on Sungwoon's head and pats his head gently without saying a word, accompany him in the bed until he can sleep.

 

Or when his skin feels the dirt and Sungwoon scratches his skin hard enough to bleed. It's frustrating, Sungwoon still can feel those men touch in skin. Daniel would grabs him gently even if Sungwoon throwing his tantrum towards him. This pain and this wound, Daniel slowly ease them.

 

Daniel helped him to conquer Sungwoon's fear and help him to apply iodine to his wound.

 

How could Sungwoon be so blind? The only one that always there for him is Daniel and he is the one who Sungwoon should know more than anyone that Daniel knows how this feels like. If it's not Daniel then all Sungwoon can do is just hurting himself. Even when he cries or screams on how frightening the night are, Daniel is the one who comforts him the most.

 

Daniel walks to where Jihoon sits and Sungwoon turns his head. The hotel staff now is preparing the meat.

 

"How is your finger, hyung?" Jihoon asks as Daniel sits in front of him and Sungwoon is still standing beside Daniel.

 

"It's OK. It's just small cut." Daniel rubs Sungwoon's hair but he still mad with Daniel.

 

"I told you to just sit and wait." Seungwoon comes as he sighs and sits beside Sungwoon. Sungwoon also sits between Seungwoo and Daniel with his frowned face.

 

"I'm sorry, OK?" Daniel apologises to Sungwoon. Jihoon looks surprises as he covers his mouth with his hand.

 

"You just say sorry to a person?" Jihoon couldn't believe his ears. Daniel looks at Jihoon with cold eyes but Jihoon giggles and Seungwoo too.

 

"Are you guys trying to piss me off?" Daniel asks. Jihoon and Seungwoo couldn't hide his laugh anymore.

 

The food is coming, the chef and the staff endlessly serve them the meat and beer. It's just like how Sungwoon and Daniel spend the night in the countryside, enjoying the night, eating the meat, drinking the beer, and of course laughing and talking about this world. Jihoon and Seungwoo are standing in the barbecue area to talk with the chef, leaving Daniel and Sungwoon alone.

 

"Daniel..."

 

"Hmmm?"

 

"I'm sorry..." Sungwoon stands beside Daniel and looks at him. Daniel lifts his head to looks Sungwoon. His face looks like he is in pain, well Sungwoon is. He hates this pain he has in his heart.

 

"What for?" Daniel tries to think and acts dumb.

 

"Everything..." Sungwoon grabs Daniel's sleeves shirt a little as he stand fidget. Daniel chuckles to see how cute Sungwoon is.

 

"Hmm... Should I forgive you?" Daniel tilts his head. Sungwoon startles if Daniel wouldn't forgive him.

 

"Err... I'm sorry, I would do anything to make it right." Sungwoon convinces Daniel as he sounds nervous and bows his head down. If Daniel doesn't want to forgive him, maybe Sungwoon would just die.

 

Daniel smiles to Sungwoon and taps his lips. "Kiss me then."

 

"Eh?" Sungwoon lifts his head and looks at that smile on Daniel. Daniel says it loud and clear as Sungwoon looks around, hotel staffs and Jihoon are here. If he kisses Daniel, they might see them and Sungwoon doesn't want that but Daniel isn't the type that would take back his words. Sungwoon gulps his saliva and slowly closes his face to Daniel. Their nose are touching.

 

"Woaaa... You guys sure are lovey dovey." The husky voice greets them and Sungwoon quickly steps back. Both Daniel and Sungwoon look at the source of the sound. "Woaaa, Daniel hyung! You face is scary!" He jokes again.

 

"Good afternoon, Park Woojin." Daniel greets him with sarcastic tone. Daniel almost gets a kiss from Sungwoon but this Woojin is just made Sungwoon stops his action.

 

"Good afternoon, Mr. Kang Daniel." Woojin doesn't want to lose with the sarcasm as he sits in front of Daniel leisurely. Sungwoon looks awkward and bows his head when Woojin looks at him.

 

"How are you, Sungwoon hyung?" Woojin greets Sungwoon with his smiles. A fang shows up from his mouth as Sungwoon surprises that this boy knows his name and he looks Daniel. Woojin stands up and offers his right hand to Sungwoon with his smile.

 

"I'm Park Woojin." He says.

 

"Ha Sungwoon..." Sungwoon says and grabs his right hand. He grips tight. Sungwoon feels like he met him before but Sungwoon can't remember where he meets this boy before and he sits again. His name is also familiar. Sungwoon looks at Daniel try to ask to him with his eyes. Daniel smiles.

 

"He is the one who saved you from those bastards." Daniel says. Sungwoon looks at Woojin and Woojin is eating the meat on the table without hesitate as he smiles to Sungwoon. His fang is showing again. "Despite his look, he is the South Korea National Taekwondo's Team Captain."

 

"Nice to meet you, Ha Sungwoon." Woojin's showing his fang again. 


	15. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night when Sungwoon wants Daniel to hold him and never let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are welcome~  
> Comment are great~
> 
> For more works, please follow my Twitter: @putrihuang

It's just another boring party day for Woojin in the H Hotel, his mother insists for him to come with her, if he can he wants to spend this weekend in his own room. But he needs to maintain his images in the high-class society too, not only because his parents are the owner of the largest garment fabric in Korea but also he is one of the best taekwondo athletes in the country. More over he needs to find sponsor for team.

 

Today is different when his mother said that Park Jihoon, the son of film director also a rising actor would be attending this party. He catches Woojin's attention and he needs to meet him again.

 

Talks to these rich people is not always nice and exciting, all they talk is about great they are, their son or daughter, and some bullshits that Woojin can't bear to hear it. It is always boring and he can't even trace Jihoon's presence in the party as he puts down his drink to nearby table. He needs to go to the bathroom.

 

"This bathroom is broken." The man in front of the bathroom's door says and tries to stop Woojin from entering.

 

"I just need to pee, OK." Woojin insists, he just need one toilet bowl to pee, and how can this big hotel's bathroom be broken. But the man stops him again by pushing him aside.

 

"I said it's broken!" He shouts in anger.

 

"What is your problem?"

 

"HOLD HIM!" someone screams from the inside. Both Woojin and the man outside are looking at the bathroom door. Woojin can sense something is not right inside as he walks to the door but the man prevents him again. Woojin grabs his hand, twists it to his back, and pushes him against the wall. The man groans in pain but it's not enough as Woojin kicks his back of his knee and he falls to the ground. It's enough to immobilise him.

 

Woojin quickly walks into the bathroom. It doesn't need an explanation from what he just sees. Two person pin down a man in the sofa, his shirt tore down, he is crying with blood on his nose, and his mouth motions in silence while looking at Woojin.

 

_Save me..._

 

"YAH!" Woojin shouts in anger as he grabs the man on the sofa and pulls him away. The man seems to be angry too and furiously throws punches to Woojin. It's easy to dodge him and Woojin bends his body down, a kick lands on the man's right cheek. He falls to the floor and groans in pain. Woojin looks at his other friend, he looks confused and quickly attacks Woojin, but Woojin easily knocks him down with his kick. They are down and Woojin knows how to control his power not to kill them. It will just paralysed them as they just lies on the floor groan in pain.

 

"Hey! Are you OK?" Woojin quickly checks on the person in the sofa, he looks badly injured but he maintain to sit and tries to cover his exposed skin with his trembling hands. Woojin quickly puts his suit on him to cover him as he looks around and gives him his pants that lying on the floor. Quickly, Woojin grabs some tissues and gently wipes his blood on his nose. The blood is still dripping. He jolts a little in fear when Woojin touches his shoulder.

 

The door opens again and it surprises Woojin as he stances his position, if it's their friend again, he is ready to fight. It's Kang Daniel.

 

"Daniel hyung?" Woojin says in surprises and moves back.

 

"Woojin?" Daniel also can't hide his surprises as he looks around.

 

"Sungwoon hyung." Daniel quickly checks on the man in front of Woojin. He looks worries as this Sungwoon quickly buries his head on Daniel's chest and starts to sob again. Daniel rounds his arms to Sungwoon's shoulder and caresses his hair to comfort him.

 

"Did they do this?" Daniel asks Woojin with his cold gaze. Woojin jolts a little, it's his first time to see Daniel like this. Kang Daniel he knows is smiley and nice person. And from what Woojin knows he is a playboy but how he treats Sungwoon is different. It's like Sungwoon is something precious to him.

 

"Yes."

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

"They are lucky, you know, I never imagine if you are the one who stands there." Woojin ends his story, as Seungwoo and Jihoon look at him admirely. "They will die in instant, I guess."

 

Daniel chuckles and can't deny that. If it was him, he would just kills them right away, but Sungwoon was in side his arm and Daniel can't kill them. He didn't want to let go of Sungwoon who needs him.

 

"Woaaa!" Seungwoo claps his hands slowly as he can't close his mouth.

 

"That's is super cool!!" Jihoon adds as he smiles brightly to Woojin besides him. Woojin shyly nods his head as he smiles.

 

"Thank you, Woojin-a." Sungwoon says his gratitude to Woojin as he bows his body to him. Woojin quickly stands and bows to Sungwoon back.

 

"Don't mention it, I just do what is right." Woojin smiles to Sungwoon.

 

The barbecue party is continue as they talk and laugh. Sungwoon and Jihoon are on the grill area to bring more meat for them to eat. Seungwoo, Daniel and Woojin under the big canopy sit on the white sofa.

 

"And I never thought that you would come to the party." Daniel says as Woojin still eating what's in front of the table, French fries, Wagyu steak, roasted pork belly, and roasted chicken.

 

"My mom forced me to, she said it's a good place to find a sponsor." Woojin sighs as he throws himself back to the sofa with big plate full of meat on his hand.

 

"I'll arrange some sponsors for you." Daniel says as he looks at Seungwoo. Seungwoo smiles and nods, he already knows what to do.

 

"Really?" Woojin says in disbelief with his fork on his mouth.

 

"I owe you one so I want to return it back to you, Woojin-a." Daniel says as he drinks the beer. Sungwoon and Jihoon come back to the sofa with their both hands full of meat on the plate. Jihoon gives one plate to Woojin and he nods in shy to Jihoon. Sungwoon grabs some meats to smaller plate and gives it to both Daniel and Seungwoo. And for a reason, Daniel can't help to notice that Woojin feels awkward around Jihoon.

 

Not only Daniel, Sungwoon sits besides Daniel and grabs his shirt a little. Daniel tilts his head to Sungwoon. "Does Woojin like Jihoon?" Sungwoon asks in whisper and it brings smile to Daniel, so it's not just his thought.

 

"Woojin-a, do you like Jiho---?"

 

"AIIYAAAAHHH!!!!" Woojin shouts in his surprises and Daniel can't hide his naughty smile. Sungwoon giggles a little but Jihoon shuts his ears because Woojin shouts closely to his ears. Seungwoo tries to hold his laugh so hard beside Jihoon. "HYUNG! EAT A LOT, OK? Jihoon too."

 

"Ok... but you don't have to scream like that." Jihoon feels a little bit uncomfortable with how loud Woojin shouts. Woojin's face is blushing in red as he bows his head down.

 

"Jihoon-a, let's eat the meat together." Sungwoon says as he gives Jihoon a small plate with meat on it. Jihoon smiles as he takes Sungwoon's offered and talks to him. Seungwoo also join the conversation with them. The atmosphere becomes cheerful again as Woojin looks pissed to Daniel.

 

With Woojin's deadly stare, he looks at Daniel as he moves his mouth in silence.

 

_I'm gonna kill you, Daniel hyung!_

 

It's fun to find someone's secret and it's a revenge too. Daniel smiles, as he knows one of Woojin's weak points now.

 

_Try me!_

 

Daniel won't afraid of Woojin's thread as he lifts his chin up and moves his thumb in front of his neck from left to right. 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

The barbecue party is over as Seungwoo and Jihoon back to their room and Woojin walks Jihoon to his floor. No trace of Daniel as he needs to take his call from his mother in the balcony so it's only Sungwoon who is here to just sits in the floor in the bed room facing the fire place. The bedroom has small gathering area with victorian chair style and some of the floor covered with white fur rug, it's so soft and Sungwoon really to just sits on it. The hotel also provide the fur blanket which is more soft as Sungwoon uses it to cover his body and hugs himself on the floor as he looks at the fireplace. It's just a pile of wood inside without fire.

 

"You want to turn it on?" Daniel asks as he rounds his arm on Sungwoon's chest and waist from behind. It does surprises Sungwoon a little but he knows that it's Daniel who hugs him as he lifts his chin up to look at Daniel.

 

"It's hot in here, I covered with blanket and you hug me." Sungwoon smiles as he grabs Daniel's hand on his chest and leans his back to Daniel's chest. It's really a day where Sungwoon can relax himself and it's been a while since Daniel can hugs him like this. The trauma is still lingers on Sungwoon's mind and he wants to get rid it of it from his mind.

 

But this is enough to make Sungwoon forget about it, sits on the floor, Daniel hugs him from behinds, looks at the empty fire place, the only light that is on is only the balcony and the moonlight that illuminates the room from the windows and door that connect this room to balcony. Sungwoon really cherish this moment where all his worries turns into this small bliss.

 

"Hyung."

 

"Hmmm?" Sungwoon looks up again, Daniel's hand turn Sungwoon's head to his right and he locks at kiss to Sungwoon's lips. Just for a moment as Daniel releases his kiss. As the blanket that covers Sungwoon falls on the floor, he turns his body to Daniel and leans on his chest as Daniel caresses Sungwoon's hair.

 

His heartbeats, Sungwoon can hear it, loud and clear. It's not only him that is so nervous about this, Daniel feels the same, but Daniel hold himself so much to make Sungwoon more comfortable. From the bottom of his heart, Sungwoon really loves that soft side of Daniel and he can't lie that he falls for him because of it.

 

The fire suddenly lights its fire itself and makes Sungwoon jolt in surprises as he looks at Daniel. On Daniel's right hand, he holds the remotes for this room control as he smiles to Sungwoon and hugs him again inside his arms. Sungwoon smiles to Daniel, he really loves to play like this. His childish side. The fire slowly burns the wood log as the sound of the spark and Daniel's heartbeats are the only thing Sungwoon can hear. It's calming as Sungwoon's feet touches Daniel's feet and he leans more comfortably to Daniel's chest.

 

"Niel."

 

"Yes, hyung?

 

"Let's do it."

 

Sungwoon looks at Daniel with his begging face. Without any delay, Daniel kisses Sungwoon's lips from gentle to rough as his tongue dominates Sungwoon's mouth.

 

"Uhmmmm!!! Ni.... el.... Ahmmm" Sungwoon moans a little as he clenches Daniel's T-shirt and Daniel devours Sungwoon even more. Daniel bites Sungwoon's lower lip as he takes Sungwoon's oversized hoodie of from his body. But Sungwoon quickly hides his body by hugging Daniel and rounds his arms' to Daniel's neck.

 

"Hyung?" Daniel surprises as he falls back landed on the soft white fur rag with Sungwoon's on his chest. It's still frightening to show his body to Daniel, he might think that Sungwoon is dirty. Maybe it's a bad idea to think have sex. His hands and his body start to shiver as Sungwoon buries his head between Daniel's shoulder and neck.

 

"Niel... I'm sorry." Sungwoon pleads his beg as his voice is shaking. Daniel caresses his hair gently.

 

"Hmm?"

 

"I'm dirty."

 

"No, you are not, hyung." Daniel assures Sungwoon that it's not true as Daniel kisses his ear.

 

"But... Those men..." Sungwoon gulps his saliva down before he can continue his words. "Touches my body..."

 

"Sssttt!" Daniel tries to stop Sungwoon's words and stops him to remember that night memory as Daniel turns his body, makes Sungwoon falls on the fur rag and Daniel places himself next to him. Daniel gives Sungwoon a gentle kiss on his lips again.

 

"Niel..."

 

Without any words from Daniel, he reaches Sungwoon's hand and kisses them. Sungwoon's bare white skin with his frowned face and the gap between his lips lying on the white fur rag like this surely makes Daniel addicted to him. Daniel wipes Sungwoon's tears from his cheek and smiles to Sungwoon.

 

The moonlight lights the room as the ray touches down on Daniel. He looks so handsome and Sungwoon can't take this anymore as he grabs the fur blanket and hugs them to cover his face.

 

"Hyung, let me see your face." Daniel smiles as he chuckles a little to see how cute Sungwoon can be. Sungwoon shakes his head. It's not fair that the only one who looks handsome is only Daniel. He must be look very ugly compare to Daniel's face like this.

 

"I look ugly." Sungwoon says as he peeks from the fur blanket. Daniel grins as he grabs Sungwoon's pants and takes it off. "NIEL!!" It took Sungwoon by surprises but it's too late as Daniel tosses them quite far away from him. Not only Sungwoon but also Daniel takes off his T-shirt as he pins Sungwoon's body with his big build.

 

"Sungwoon hyung, stop act cute like this." Daniel says as he moves his hips to Sungwoon's body. Sungwoon jolts a little when he can feel Daniel's cock is already hard as it pokes his cock too. Sungwoon tightens his hug on the fur rug as he peeks on Daniel, he can feel how hot his face is.

 

"I'm not cute." Sungwoon denies it but Daniel doesn't listen to him as he grabs Sungwoon by his neck and back of his knee and holds him like a princess. Daniel smiles naughtily to Sungwoon as he walks to the balcony. "Put me down." Sungwoon looks annoyed but Daniel looks so happy as he walks to the swimming pool with Sungwoon on his hands.

 

"I want to skinny dipping with Sungwoon hyung again." Daniel won't hide his intention as they walk into the water and kisses Sungwoon's forehead. "That fur blanket cost almost a million dollar, if you wet them the hotel will charge you." Daniel threatens Sungwoon as he drops the fur blanket on the floor. The price really shocks Sungwoon as he rounds his hands on Daniel's neck to balance him well.

 

It's not their first time to do this but for Sungwoon it's his first time to do it outside his pond and it's a little bit embarrassing since it's quite an open space.

 

The water touches Sungwoon's skin and it's cold but Daniel slowly releases his holding hand on Sungwoon as they hug to each other. Sungwoon's hands on Daniel's shoulder and Daniel's hands on Sungwoon's waist. Sungwoon can't really look at Daniel's face but Daniel has a trick to make Sungwoon looks at him as he slides his hand on Sungwoon butt and gropes them. His middle finger slides its way in the middle of Sungwoon's butt cheek.

 

"Niel!" Sungwoon jolts in surprises as he looks up to see Daniel. It works perfectly as Daniel kisses his lips again. His rejection becomes approval as Sungwoon enjoys this kiss.

 

"Hyung, I want to make love with you." Daniel says as he leans his forehead on Sungwoon's.

 

"Then..." Sungwoon looks at Daniel's face as he licks Daniel's lower lip. "Love me like you do." 

 


	16. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and his love for Sungwoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are welcome~  
> Comment are great~
> 
> For more works, please follow my Twitter: @putrihuang

Daniel smiles as he looks at the Iphone on his hand. It's Sungwoon's chat. He sent a picture of burned bread, yesterday Sungwoon learns how to use his apartment's kitchen, and today he already made something in the kitchen.

 

Sungwoon doesn't really love to go outside unless with Daniel or visits his grandfather in the hospital. In one side, Daniel wants Sungwoon to at least enjoy his day by shopping in mall or just relaxing himself in a cafe. But Sungwoon doesn't want all of privilege that Daniel gave him, black platinum credit card or car with driver just for him. A handphone to contact Daniel is just enough. He is still the old humble Sungwoon he ever knows as Daniel puts down his Iphone and back to his works.

 

The door to his office is open as Seungwoo comes to his office with annoyed face as he throws some files to Daniel's table. On the top of files written 'Kim Kal Plastic Industry' and Daniel smiles to him as he already knows what Seungwoo will say to him.

 

"You--- Hah---" Seungwoon looks pissed as he lost his words and swipes his hair back. He can't hide his anger to Daniel.

 

"Yes, Seungwoo-ssi?" Daniel looks at Seungwoo without losing his smile and opens one of the files on his table. The Kim Kal Plastic Industry's record. Carelessly Daniel flips each page as he chuckles but in second, he looks at Seungwoo with his deadly stares and his smiles are gone.

 

"You already predict this, don't you?"

 

"Predict what?"

 

"That Kim Kal Plastic Industry involves in tax manipulation and land frauds. Their company now is under surveillance of the government."

 

"Hmm... Why do you think that?" Daniel pretends think as he stands and walks to the small living room in his office as he stands at the bookshelf near the living room. Seungwoo's eyes just follow his figure from where he stands.

 

"Because the one who helps them to do the land frauds is Mr. Lee from our Land and Property Department. His division is in chaos because of this."

 

"Woaaa! You think I would do that because of personal matter?" Daniel denies the fact but it just an act.

 

"Yes."

 

"Ong-aaaaa, you are so cruel." Daniel fakes his voice tone like a girl but then Daniel smiles as he grabs a brown envelope and sits on the white sofa in his office's living room.

 

"Everything is personal to you when it comes to Ha Sungwoon hyung." Seungwoo says as Daniel pleases Seungwoo to sits on the sofa in front of him with his hand gesture.

 

"Then you already know what he did to Sungwoon hyung. Right?" Daniel smiles but its fake. It's just business smile, Seungwoo can't really understand him, but Seungwoo knows well what Mr. Lee did to Sungwoon. He persuaded and forced Sungwoon to sell his land to him. After Sungwoon sold his land, Mr. Lee manipulates the documents and made Sungwoon lost almost half of the money he supposed to receive. That day when Sungwoon and Daniel met in the hospital, Seungwoo glads that the one who receives his land document is Daniel, not Mr. Lee. Even if, it's the same day when Daniel raped Sungwoon.

 

"I did. He cheated Sungwoon hyung's money." Seungwoo can't blame Daniel if he is angry with that but he hides it well.

 

"Then it's just a business." Daniel emphasizes his point to Seungwoo. With the entire document and some researches, it's easy to see that Mr. Lee dirty business. Actually, Daniel and Seongwoo already knew about his dirty work but this time Daniel won't stay silence. But for Kim Kal Plastic Industry, Seungwoo doesn't really think that it's a coincident that Mr. Lee and Director Kim have connection that Daniel doesn't know about. It's too fishy.

 

"That day at the party, you already knew that Director Kim's son will be there?"

 

"I never knew that his son would come to the party but I knew that his crush, Sara, has feeling for me. So, I introduced Sungwoon to them." Daniel explains as he throws the envelope on the table. "I thought that he would understand that I don't even have interest to Sara." Daniel crosses his leg and leans himself on the sofa.

 

"Are you saying it's a coincidence?" Seungwoo doesn't believe any Daniel's words.

 

"I'll give it back to you, I don't think you will believe in me." Daniel just smiles.

 

"So you use Sungwoon hyung for this?" Seungwoo couldn't believe what he just heard. Maybe it's just coincident but Seungwoo is too smart to believe in Daniel's words. But Daniel couldn't care less about it. It's just the matter of point of view.

 

"Please Seungwoo-a, you know how much I hate it when someone touches what is mine." Daniel casually explains to Seungwoo his position.

 

"So, it is just another coincident?" Seungwoo couldn't believe it. Too many coincident in this case, starting when Mr. Lee bought Sungwoon's land and Sungwoon moves to this city.

 

" Sungwoon hyung is in the wrong time and the wrong place." Daniel says but once again, Daniel looks like he is planning all of this.

 

"And Woojin is also another coincident?" Seungwoo asks and Daniel smiles.

 

"Yes. Thanks to Woojin, Sungwoon was just almost being raped." Daniel answers it without looks away from Seungwoo's eyes. But how he can explain all of this tragedy with his smile is frightening. Coincident or not, only Daniel knows. "Seungwoo-ssi, do you know that you can overcome the past trauma with much more worse experience?" Daniel doesn't even care how Seungwoo looks at him with hate on his face. All he says is true even if it sounds cruel.

 

"What..."

 

"I thanks Director Kim's son and his friends for giving Sungwoon hyung the rape trauma greater than I did to Sungwoon hyung." Daniel smiles to Seungwoo and lifts his chin to the envelope on the table in front of them. Seungwoo grabs the envelope with lots of photo inside. "As thank you for bring Sungwoon closer to me, I haven't use any of it. Yet."

 

It's shocking for Seungwoo as he looks at the photo one by one. These photos are the dark side of Mr. Lee, Kim's Director and his sons.

 

Mr. Lee's enjoying himself, tied up on the bed with a female dominatrix.

 

Director Kim sleeps with high school's student.

 

Not only Director Kim but also his son and the other two person's scandal photo. They are having drug party. 

 

"How did you get all of this?" Seungwoo must thought that he handles all of Daniel's works as his secretary and personal assistant but it proves that Daniel even has something else behind his back. Daniel chuckles a little.

 

"Seungwoo-a, this world has lots of eyes." Daniel reminds Seungwoo how he survives this cruel world. Bribe and threat are common things. With these photos, he can just bring down Mr. Lee and Director Kim into a scandal and they won't be able to gain credibility from society anymore.

 

"You really are an evil." Seungwoo adds, he couldn't believe that his friend can be this sadist as he throws those photos on the table.

 

"Well, I don't need it anymore, just throw those to the media." Daniel smiles to Seungwoo's shock face.

 

"But... you said---"

 

"Do I need to say it again, Seungwoo?" Daniel looks at Seungwoo with this business smile again.

 

If Kang Daniel does every job like this, it would make Seungwoo's job easier. His goofy images are all gone just in the snaps of fingers. And without fail, Daniel uses all his determination to plan all of this and without fail making two of his enemy down in just one blow for the sake of Ha Sungwoon.

 

Love is indeed a powerful but also destructing.

 

"No, you don't have to. I understand." Seungwoo nods his head and not long, Mr. Lee comes inside Daniel's room with white face and full of sweat. The securities are following him and grab him who on his knees after the door is open.

 

"MR. KANG!! Please! Forgive me!! It's just missunderstanding!!" He shouts. Seungwoo tells the security to bring him out of this office. Daniel looks at Mr. Lee with his nice and gentle smile as he stands not too far away from where Mr. Lee sits. Daniel bows a little to make him see Daniel a little clear.

 

"Back then you said to me that I will remember you. You know, I did." Daniel says without fade away his smile, as he looks Me. Lee, who looks confused and tried to remember when all the securities drag him from Daniel's office. What does he mean?

 

"You..." Mr. Lee widens his eyes as he now remember and looks a surprise at Daniel, the man that helped Sungwoon's grandfather and twisted his hand. Mr. Lee shocks looking at Daniel as the door are closing. The last thing he can see is Daniel's smile.

 

"I'm terribly sorry for this commotion, Mr. Kang." Seungwoo bows his body to Daniel.

 

"Tell the security's department to have evaluation regarding this matter. If they make excuses, fire them." Daniel gives order to Seungwoo and Seungwoon nods as he walks out of Daniel's office. He needs to do his entire job for Daniel again.

 

It's always a hassle to manage this entire company if his subordinates are as trash as Mr. Lee. Daniel sits in his seat again and leans his back to his chair. It's easy to crush small prey like them. First, Daniel just want to bring Mr. Lee to hell but when Director Kim's son lay his hand on Sungwoon, he couldn't hold his anger anymore. Daniel is not a big fan of violence and crushing them to ashes like this is more exciting than just punches them on their face.

 

Even if the damage on Sungwoon is big but Daniel can't help to smile. Love without him is useless but now Daniel has Sungwoon. All of him, his mind and body. Also his trust.

 

His phone vibrates again as Daniel looks at his Iphone. Sungwoon just send another picture on Line. This time is a picture of Rooney and Peter on his laps, it makes Daniel's smiles to see all of his favorite things are in one place. Without any delay, Daniel asks Sungwoon to have dinner outside tonight.  


 

**Tonight, let's have dinner outside. I know a good barbecue restaurant nearby.**

 

_'I don't want if the place is a too fancy.'_

 

**Hahaha! Too fancy?**

 

_'I can buy meat downstairs and we can eat together.'_

 

**I want you to go outside and enjoy your life.**

 

 _'I am! Niel, please I'm enjoying my life.'_  
  
  


 

There is a short gap in time before Sungwoon sends another message.  
  
  


_'With you'_  
  
  


Daniel smiles again as he can see that Sungwoon must be very shy to send that message to him.  
  
  


**Ok ok. Then let's just have dinner at home.**

 

_'I'll be waiting for you.'_

 

**Make sure you prepare yourself tonight.**

 

_'No! Niel! We just did it last night! My body can't take it anymore.'_

 

**What? I just say prepare yourself to cook for me tonight.**

**Hyung, what did you think?**

**Sungwoon hyung is a pervert~**  
  
  


Sungwoon doesn't reply. Daniel is playing a trick to his lover like this, it's fun. Even if Sungwoon is not here but Daniel could imagine how embarrassed Sungwoon's face would be.  
  
  


_'_ _I hate you!'_

**But I love you, hyung.**

_'See you, tonight! You better prepare yourself too!'_

**See you, hyung.**  
  
  


This is what Daniel calls happiness as he puts his Iphone down and opens the other file on the table he needs to check. He must go home on time today.  
  
  
  
  


***

 

 

"Uhmm..." Sungwoon moans a little as he moves his body to the side where it's warmer, he slides to Daniel's arms. Daniel always put the AC to the coolest temperature but Sungwoon can't handle the cold very well. The morning's temperature is also dropping and Sungwoon needs more than bed sheet to make him warm. 

 

"Hyung?" Daniel mumbles as he rounds his hand on Sungwoon's shoulder as he kisses Sungwoon's head. They back to sleep again but the Daniel's Iphone is ringing. It's emergency call.

 

"CK!" Daniel flinches his tongue as he reaches his Iphone on the desk near the bed.

 

_Hwang Minhyun_

 

"Yes, hyung?" Daniel still sounds hoarse and doesn't really want to open his eyes as looks at Sungwoon who still curls himself inside the bed cover inside his arms. "What? Ok. Thank you, hyung."

 

Daniel ends the call and caresses Sungwoon's hair.

 

"Uhmm?" Sungwoon opens his eyes and blink a couple times to see Daniel clearly.

 

"Good morning, hyung." Daniel greets Sungwoon and kisses his forehead. Sungwoon smiles.

 

"Good morning, Niel." His voice is still hoarse as he tries to clear his throat and rubs his eyes.

 

"I have a good news."

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Your grandfather awakes from his long sleep." Daniel smiles to Sungwoon as Sungwoon widens his eyes and smiles happily to Daniel. "Let's go to the hospital."

 

"Un!" Sungwoon nods his head.  


End file.
